


伪装/Camouflaging

by normalmobuko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Sexual Misunderstanding
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalmobuko/pseuds/normalmobuko





	1. 第一章 分化

01

面对现在的状况，Sam快要崩溃了。

按理说一个18岁的青少年不应该还像青春期的少年一样对着任何跟性有关的东西都能够被唤起，可是Sam正面临着这样的情况，而且已经持续了将近一周。他快疯了。

在这之前他已经查阅过种种资料——为了自己在分化成Omega的时候能够做好准备——并没有资料显示Omega会像这样持续勃起除此之外身体却没有其他的任何反应。

Sam无法忍受每天因为撑着帐篷上学的胆战心惊，在身体出现异常的第二天他就以身体不适为由请假在家。这样反常的行为必然会引起Dean的怀疑。

“你是不是在分化期？”Dean围着Sam打量了一圈之后，眯着眼睛神秘兮兮地问道。

Sam没有回他，只是给了他一个白眼。

Dean笑了出声，伸手做了一个求饶的手势。  
“哈哈，好吧好吧，我知道你已经为了成为Omega这天做了充足的准备，”Dean说道，“你一直都很像妈妈，所以我觉得你一定能像她一样成为一个坚强的Omega的。所以——提前说一声恭喜。Sammy，恭喜你。”

Sam没想到Dean会认真地说出这样的话。

成为Omega对于他们来说从来不是一个负担，也不是一件坏事。这些都是自然的选择，不应该有什么高低优劣之分。

Dean分化成了Alpha，理所当然地。Dean具有Alpha的体格和领导力，一切Alpha的特征。对比Sam，他温和，讨厌争斗，情绪敏感。Alpha特质几乎从来没有出现过在他身上。再加上Dean总是在说他有多么地像Mary。  
理所当然地，Sam会认为自己是个Omega。

Sam注定成为Omega。 他欣喜地接受并期待着这一天的来临。

02

Sam的生命中有很多英雄。  
Mary在Sam6个月的时候在火灾中丧生，Sam从未见过Mary，但是她是Sam的英雄。从父亲和Dean的口中，Sam知道Mary是一个多么坚强、多么与众不同的Omega。她从不向本性屈服，在跟John相遇结婚之后，她从未把自己摆在一个被支配的角色上。她独立自主，在成为Sam的英雄之前，也是John和Dean的英雄。

John也是Sam的英雄。在Sam的印象中，John几乎缺席他生命中的所有重要时刻。但是小小的Sam知道“消防员”这个职业有多么让John和他的儿子们骄傲。John一生中无数次出入火场挽救了无数生命，但他始终没能救出自己的妻子，最后也把自己的生命贡献给了事业。

后来Dean成为了他的英雄。在父亲殉职之后，Dean成为了唯一照顾Sam的亲人。虽然Bobby在John死后就成为了Sam和Dean的代理父亲，但是毕竟只是代理。Dean把Sam视为自己生命的全部，Sam知道Dean给自己的爱早就超过了Sam所能回馈给他的。总是站在自己前面那个只比自己大四岁的哥哥的身影，成为了Sam最可靠的大山。

Sam从来不觉得自己的生命中有什么不完整，他得到了他亲人所有的爱，他跟别的孩子一样幸福。  
但是让Sam不解的是，Dean——这个Sam的英雄在小时候却总是热衷于扮演反派角色。

 

“我就是这座城堡的主人！我就是毁灭这个世界的恶龙！”Dean举着一根细长的树枝直指天空，插着腰喊道。接着他把这把“剑”指向了一个几乎跟他一样高的男孩，恶狠狠地说道：“来吧勇士Castiel！想要解救公主得先打败我！”

Dean是孩子王，他总是做决定的那一个，但是这不意味着每一次都会有人服从。  
“不Dean！为什么我还是公主，我也想当勇士！”被Dean挡在身后的Sam推开了Dean，叉着腰愤愤地站在Dean和“勇者”Castiel之间。

“嘿Sammy，这不是明摆着的吗，你是最弱的。”Dean不快地摊了摊手。

Sam没有妥协，说道：“我才没有，那是因为你们比我大，这不公平，我也有权利选择自己的角色。”  
“不，你得听我的！”Dean朝Sam走近了一步，妄图用他的身高压迫弱小的Sam，Sam不甘示弱，咬着牙把腰挺得更直，两兄弟剑拔弩张。

“我想让Sam当公主，Sam一定是公主里面最强的那一个。”从刚才开始没有表达过自己任何意见的一个跟Dean一样高的男孩——“勇者”Castiel插话道。

三个人在一起的场面实在有些滑稽，按照旁人所见，完全就是一个小少爷和两个野孩子的组合。Castiel穿着合身整洁的衬衫还有蹭亮的小皮鞋，跟Dean一身看上去不知道穿了多少年的发旧发黄的衣服，还有Sam身上这套怎么看都松松垮垮的衬衫（以至于他每隔几分钟就不得不重新整理一下自己的领口不让衣服滑下来）比起来，他看上去格格不入。

Castiel在表达自己希望Sam成为公主的意愿的时候，扫了Dean一眼，最后把目光结结实实地落在了Sam的脸上。

“可是我……”想当勇士，Sam没能说出口，在跟Castiel澄澈的眼神接触的一瞬间，Sam就移开了眼神，我也想Castiel成为我的公主。想看Castiel穿上可爱的公主小粉裙，而不是像现在这样的王子似的装扮。

Castiel看上去一点也不像男孩子。虽然这句话不管是Sam还是Dean都没有资格说，但是他们自己不认为。Winchester家的男孩是世界上最有男子气概的孩子，Dean第一，Sam第二。

Sam偷偷抬眼看了看Castiel，发现他的目光仍然聚焦在自己的脸上，恳求似的目光。……真拿他没办法。  
“哼哼，好吧。”Sam假装不情愿地说道。

明明得到了自己想要的结果，但是Dean却开始不满意了起来。  
“这不对，Sam是我弟弟！凭什么Cas能对他发号施令，为什么Sam你听他的！”Dean向前走了一步，站在了Sam和Castiel之间，跟刚刚的Sam的动作同出一辙，只是看上去更加横行霸道。  
不愧是两兄弟，Castiel想。

“因为Sam是我的公主，你是恶龙。”这样说着的castiel拿起了他的“剑”，退后了一步朝Dean摆出了挑战的姿势。

天哪，帅呆了。Sam和Dean想。

Dean挑起嘴角“邪恶”一笑。  
“呵，勇士Castiel，来战斗吧！”

03

Sam醒来的时候天已经黑了，他满身大汗，口干舌燥，头昏昏沉沉地。

他突然意识到刚刚自己做梦了，梦到了小时候的事情，梦到了Castiel。小时候的Castiel，梳着一丝不苟的发型，穿着干净整齐。Sam还记得第一次见到这个Dean的朋友的时候总觉得他有点奇怪。现在的他可以理解了——那时候的Castiel看上去比同龄孩子成熟多了。

他到现在为止都不知道Castiel是怎么会愿意做Dean的朋友的。不过说来也好笑，幸亏他跟Dean做了朋友，Sam才有机会遇到他。

事实上，他时常想起这位曾经的友人，然而由于分别已久的关系，Castiel的形象在他脑海中总是很模糊，但是刚才梦中的Castiel如此清晰，就像他从未离开一样。

他从床上爬起来，一把抓过放在床头柜上的水，咕嘟咕嘟地一下喝完。这并没有让他变好。  
Sam依然能感到身体的异样，下体燥热难耐的感觉让他难以忽视，甚至比睡着之前更加强烈。

他把湿透的上衣脱下随手扔到了地上，然后脱掉了同样混杂着各种体液的裤子，踉踉跄跄地走进了浴室。冰冷的水从喷头从头浇到脚，冷却了身体表面的热量。这没有办法从根本上缓解，于是他用冰冷的手触碰了自己下体的灼热。

他竟然梦见了Castiel。  
他已经走了三年了——读完高中，然后考去了英国的大学。他明明跟Sam说他想去斯坦福读文学，所以当得知他要出国的时候Sam措手不及。Dean很生气，而Sam没有告诉Dean和Castiel他偷偷躲在被子里面哭了好几天。

Castiel没有留下任何的联系方式，有一天就这样在所有人都做好告别准备的时候突然消失了。

Dean那天跑去Novak家跟Castiel的大哥Michael吵了一架，被哄了出来。Dean回到家之后无视了忍住悲伤在客厅写作业的Sam，气冲冲地跑进了房间，留下了一句“操他妈的Castiel Novak”便狠狠地关上了房门。

Sam被房门突然的巨响吓了一大跳，在片刻的安静之后，Sam平静的表面也被击破，他趴在桌子上低声啜泣了起来。

对于Winchester兄弟来说，Castiel是他们除了彼此以外唯一的朋友了。

尤其是Sam，他偷偷迷恋着Castiel。

Castiel。  
Sam甚至想不起他的样子，但是当这个名字在他的脑子里弹出来的时候，Sam下意识地加快了手上的速度。浊液喷射而出留下了一条弧线然后随着流水一起消失在下水道口。  
Sam觉得精疲力尽，但他至少觉得舒服多了。  
——当他这样想的时候，身体像故意跟他作对似的，热度卷土重来。

天啊，他好不了了。

04

“我全家都是Alpha，所以我一定会是Alpha。他们说我必须从现在就要准备好成为一个优秀的Alpha。”Castiel说。

Castiel确实跟Dean的风格相差甚远，他比同龄人要懂得多得多，家教也更好。Sam很好奇，所以Castiel这样回答他之后，他也觉得解释得通了。  
Sam一直想要成为Castiel这样优秀的人。可惜他们家没有钱，但是Sam觉得只要自己努力，就可以离Castiel更进一步。他是他的榜样，是他的新英雄。

Dean在初中毕业的时候就开始疯狂长个子了，他比Sam高太多了，他也开始比Castiel还要高了——这就意味着Sam已经不能再穿Dean的衣服了。Bobby给他买过那么几件新T恤，但是Sam其实并不是很喜欢Bobby的中老年审美，他觉得很失落。

“我可以给你我以前的衣服。”Castiel看出了Sam的窘迫。  
于是Sam开始穿Castiel的衣服，他看上去也像一个小少爷了。这是不是意味着他更接近Castiel了？六年级的Sammy暗喜。

Sam至今还留着Castiel的衣服。当他脑袋昏昏沉沉地翻箱倒柜地找到那几件开始发黄的衬衫之后，他把自己的脸深深地埋进了衣服里。  
衣服上面早就没有了Castiel的味道。Castiel的味道曾经被Sam的覆盖，而如今连Sam的标记也开始消失，只剩下了岁月腐蚀留下的味道。Sam失望地倒在了床上。

衣柜里的衣服被Sam凌乱地放置在床上，让Sam感觉到了“巢”的安全，他无视身体的热度又昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

“Sam……”  
“Sam！醒醒！”

Sam被Dean摇了起来。

“嗯……？”Sam迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，看到了Dean严肃的脸。

Dean是Alpha。  
Sam突然惊觉，把Dean的手用力拍开，退到了床的另一边。  
“你不应该靠我那么近！”

“Sam，我觉得不对劲。”Dean没有在开玩笑。他过于严肃吓得Sam也紧张了起来。

“我没有在你身上闻到任何Omega的味道。”

“什么？”Sam一时间没有理解Dean的话。

“……你是Alpha。”

05

Dean出门的时候忘记带内裤了。他不知道为什么内裤的价钱比一件T恤还要贵明明只是那么一片布料。没有办法，他只能冒着风险回家拿。他知道自己这样非常不负责任，他可能会伤害到Sam，但是他可以马上离开，他相信自己的自制力。事实上他觉得自己非常擅长忍耐，一些床上经验告诉他的。

让Dean没有想到的是，当他打开家门的时候，他没有闻到Omega的味道。一股让人非常不快的味道扑面而来，他感到莫名地愤怒了起来——像是被外来者在自己的地盘留下了痕迹的挑衅。没错，这意味着这个房子里有另一个Alpha。

Dean的脑子里飘过了一个不好的念头。  
——Sam正跟别的Alpha在一起，说不定他已经被标记了。这完全可以解释为什么没有Sam的味道。

“……Sam！”Dean朝Sam的房间冲了过去。

Sam的房间被粗暴地打开，Dean被淹没在刺鼻的Alpha臭味中。他慌乱地打开灯之后发现眼前的景象就像刚刚有一场战争一样凌乱。Dean突然觉得身体冰凉，他觉得不好的预感越来越强烈。

“操操操操……”Dean迅速地在房间里寻找那个禽兽的身影，发誓一定要把那个混蛋碎尸万段。让他困惑的是这根本没有别人。

他走到Sam的床边，发现Sam只是抱着一团衣服，衣衫整齐地睡得正沉。

“这他妈的……”所有的情绪都在Dean的脑子里翻滚，Dean觉得胃里翻江倒海——这股一直在强奸他鼻腔的味道，正是来自Sam本身。

Sam根本不是Omega。

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Sam明明彻底清醒了，但是他发现他没有懂Dean到底在说什么。

“你说什么？”

“Sam……”  
Dean没有回答他的问题，只是安抚似的叫着他的名字。Sam对这种语气感到愤怒，我他妈不需要别人用这种语气跟我说话。

“这不可能。”  
Sam觉得自己毛毛躁躁地，Dean的出现让他感到反感。他不去看Dean，也不想理解Dean的话。他是Alpha？这怎么可能。不可能。

Dean也感觉到不自在。两个Alpha的气息一直在相互碰撞，如果不是兄弟，Dean估计他们已经打起来了。  
“Sam我很抱歉，是我一直误导了你。但是这不是什么坏事不是吗？”  
Dean知道Sam有多想成为Omega，他从来没有在Sam身上看到太多Alpha的特质。最不济，Sam只会成为Beta——这对于Sam来说也够了。只要不是Alpha。

当然，成为Alpha从来不是什么坏事，它意味着更强壮，更聪明，更容易地站到社会顶端。  
然而对于Sam来说不是这样的。

“不！我跟他约好了的！”Sam朝Dean咆哮了起来。他的心脏突突突地狂跳着。

“你他妈什么毛病？！他已经丢下我们走掉了！你还在想那个混蛋？！”Dean也被他惹毛了，“操你的Sam Winchester！”

面对一个新生的还不懂得如何控制自己的Alpha，如果另一个Alpha不退让，事态将会发展得一发不可收拾，于是Dean理智地抑制住了自己体内的原始冲动，捏紧了拳头摔门而去。

“操你的！操你的Dean！他会回来的！操！”Sam压在房门上失去理智地朝Dean吼道。

过了不久，Sam听到了家门被重重关上的声音。  
Dean走了。世界安静得只剩下Sam的耳鸣，他还沉浸在刚刚愤怒的余韵之中。

……他是Alpha。  
——他是Alpha。

06

“我以后会被安排跟一个他们觉得足够优秀的Omega结婚，那个人我甚至不认识。”

“不会的，Cas！我——我会成为一个配得上你的优秀的Omega的！”

“到时候……”Sam说，“到时候——”

他那时候说了什么？  
他只记得Castiel笑了，然后朝他点了点头。

他被一汪温柔的蓝色包围。


	2. 第二章 迟到

01  
斯坦福的生活并不轻松。Sam需要做着几份兼职同时保持着成绩全优拿到奖学金才能把大学读下去。虽然Dean说他可以支持Sam的学费，但是这笔钱对于Dean来说同样是巨款。

Dean不同往前，他已经有Lisa了，他已经有了一个家庭去支持，Sam已经成年，不能再给他增加负担了。

今天上午本来他没有班的，但是突然有一个同事发情期到了，他不得不顶替了上来。  
“祝你有美好的一天！”Sam把塑料袋递给顾客，微笑道。

“交班咯Sam。”刚刚换好衣服的同事Tom从休息室里走出来。Sam朝他笑了笑，然后开始收拾细软。  
“真是羡慕你们这些Beta，没有什么生理困扰。”Tom遗憾地说道。  
“你不是Alpha吗？”Alpha会有什么困扰。  
“是啊是啊，Alpha总是被赋予过高的社会期待，谁能想到我一个Alpha是个超市收银员呢？”Tom自嘲地说道，接着他无奈地耸了耸肩，“而且Alpha去到哪里都被Omega当成强奸犯似的，你说，Omega在发情的时候我们有生理反应不是难免的吗？我们虽然控制不住自己的生理反应，但是还是控制得住冲动的啊！天哪……多给Alpha一些信任好吗！”Sam忍不住猜测Tom的抱怨跟因为发情期请假的另一个同事有很大的关系，他不禁开始同情起双方来。

Sam苦笑着摇了摇头，不再应和Tom的抱怨。

Sam得抓紧时间回去了。他在下午上课之前得回宿舍一趟，他忘记带Beta信息素喷雾了。

正如先前所说，斯坦福的学习生活并不轻松；又像是Tom说的那样，社会对Alpha有过高的期待。Sam虽然有这个与alpha身份匹配的实力，但是他并不想成为别人的焦点，也不想因为Alpha的身份身边有太多的是非——多亏了有个Alpha哥哥，他提前学到了很多人生经验。

伪装成Beta是最好的，无人问津，像个最普通的人一样生活。

等Sam在宿舍一切就绪的时候上课时间已经要迫近了。待会儿这节不是什么重要的简单选修课程，但是Sam依然不能缺席。

担心他的出勤的人不止他一个——在他刚出门的时候，Jessica就给他打来了电话。

“Jessica？”  
[Sam你这节课要来吗？你快迟到了！这不像你。]  
“我当然要来！不好意思能帮我把位置留一下吗？”小跑着下楼梯。  
[当然可以，就是有个消息要跟你说一下。]  
“什么？”  
[原来那个老头教授好像被气到住院了，来了个长得很帅的新教授……]  
“……所以？”  
Sam有时候有点讨厌Jessica这种调皮地吊人胃口的说话方式。  
[他说要点名。]  
“我在跑过来了！”说着Sam挂了电话开始急速奔跑。

一个将近两米的强壮男子在学院里急速奔跑的样子确实有点吓人。他在教学楼之间飞奔而过，疾驰跑上了目标教学楼的楼梯。

平时乱糟糟的走廊在上课的时候几乎空无一人，Sam奔跑过每一个教室的时候，教室里的人都会齐刷刷地看向Sam。这种被全部人注意的感觉糟透了。反正他们事后也不会记得我是谁，Sam安慰自己道。

文学教室就在前面。  
当他跑过后门的时候他已经听到了在点名的声音。

“Carl White。”  
“到！”  
“Alisa Brook。”  
“到~”  
“……Sam……Sam Winchester。”

在听到自己的名字的时候，不由得加快了脚步，他甚至没能控制住自己发出Dean说的“大脚怪”似的声音。于是伴随着一阵急迫逼近的脚步声——

“到！”  
——Sam同样没控制住发出了超大音量的回应。  
课室的人齐刷刷把目光投向了门口，Sam再次觉得糟透了，他难为情得没敢回应任何人的眼神。好了，这下全班人都知道Sam Winchester迟到还丢脸了。  
沉默的时间持续了大概只有几秒，但是这对于正在受视线之刑的Sam来说太长了，他没忍住抬起头看这位新教授到底打算放过他没有。

当Sam跟教授对上视线的时候，他一时间觉得是自己跑得太急大脑缺氧出现了幻觉。但是显然对方也跟自己同样惊讶。

“Cas？”Sam下意识地喊道。在安静的教室里这一声呼唤过于突兀，但是Sam已经无暇顾及这些无关紧要的事情了。

Sam方才跑得到现在都还有些视线模糊，但是当Sam看进那双蓝眼睛的时候，所有事情都变得清晰起来。那个时常出现在自己脑海里的影子突然鲜明了起来。就是他，就是眼前这个人。

天啊。  
是Castiel。

“Sa…Winchester，下次不要迟到了。”对方率先移开了视线，清了清嗓子，重新把慌乱地目光放在了点名册上。

“我——我很抱歉，N，Novak先生。”Sam喉咙发干，双腿发软，心脏砰砰狂跳。  
他跑得太急了，一定是他跑得太急了。

天啊。天哪。  
刚刚发生了什么。

他看到Castiel了。  
Castiel是他文学选修课的新教授。

天啊。

02  
当他回过神来的时候他已经不知道自己什么时候就坐在了Jessica身边了。  
“天啊，真是好险，”Jessica看上去比Sam还要紧张，“你怎么知道他的名字的？”

Sam没有余力理解Jessica在说什么，他盲目地摇摇头，还在消化这个惊人的事实，期间他的视线再也没有从讲台上的Castiel身上离开。

——他回来了，他来了斯坦福。就像他以前承诺的一样，虽然不是当初想象的那个方式，但是他还是来了斯坦福。

看着讲台上投入讲课的Castiel，Sam的重点放错了。不管这节课的内容再怎么重要，对于Sam来说都变成次要的了。

最近因为生活的种种他已经不常想起Castiel了。  
也许是在三年前Sam刚刚转化的时候Dean对他重复了太多遍Castiel将他抛弃的事实，渐渐地Sam也不再抱有期待。

在他最清晰的印象中Castiel还是那个一丝不苟的成熟的小孩，虽然后来Castiel也进入了青春期，开始变声和长个子，但是跟Castiel童年的回忆是唯一清晰地印在Sam的脑海里的东西。也许是因为后来的Castiel跟最后冷漠的不辞而别产生直接联系，那是Sam拒绝想起来的样子。  
不管怎样，他还是注意到Castiel变许多了。声音变得更加成熟，发型也不再是一丝不苟，他身上甚至还穿着一件根本不合身的褐色风衣，他看上去甚至有些不修边幅；他站在讲台的样子并没有像一个“优秀的Alpha”一样充满自信，而是表现得更像他本来的样子——像一直以来跟他交谈的样子，平静地陈述，没有玩笑，没有太多情感。

他讲课的时候偶尔会跟Sam视线交汇，这让Sam的心跳漏了一拍，但是Castiel总会匆匆转移视线，然后视线接触越来越少，这让Sam感到失望。

Castiel这六七年来到底去了哪里，经历了什么？他过得还好吗？为什么回来了？什么时候回来的？为什么不告诉他和Dean？关于他Sam实在有太多太多疑问。

想着想着，多年以前的回忆又被唤醒了——不辞而别，了无音讯，不闻不问。Sam变得有些生气，他想知道Castiel到底把自己，把自己和Dean当成了什么。在Dean和自己把Castiel当成另外一个家人的时候，Castiel到底是怎么看他们的。

就像爱的反面是漠然，Sam的生气反而证明了他其实还重视，十分重视。  
那么Castiel呢？

他甩了甩头，想把这些负面情绪赶走。接着终于想起来自己还在上课，这时候才发现他虽然握着笔，但是在空白的笔记本上什么都没有写过。Sam得借Jessica的笔记来抄了。

Jessica察觉到Sam的异样，Sam的视线从进门开始到现在就没有从讲台上离开过。她觉得Sam根本不会听到自己说话，于是什么都没说。但是她Omega敏锐的直觉告诉她，Sam要么是看上这个Novak教授了，要么就是跟这个教授有过什么过往。

但是她很高兴Sam变得鲜活了起来。

跟Sam成为了三年的同学，Jessica没有看到Sam跟哪个Beta或Omega甚至是Alpha产生过情愫。他就像游离在所有感情的边缘，虽然表面上跟所有人的关系都很好，但是却在情感方面离所有人都远远地，他合群的同时给人一种强烈的距离感。  
此时的Sam就像被点亮了，被那个新来的教授点亮了。

03  
Sam从来没有觉得一节课有那么漫长。  
他等Castiel这句“我们先休息十分钟”就像等了一个世纪。

在教室的人群开始放松的时候，Castiel看了Sam一眼。  
Sam以为那是一个眼神的邀请，于是开始躲开前面的人群朝Castiel挤过去。但是当他即将走到Castiel身边的时候，Castiel在Sam眼皮底下匆忙离开了，就像躲开Sam一样地走掉了。

Sam赶紧跟出了教室，在走廊上他没有看到Castiel的身影。走廊那么长，他就在Sam走过来的那么多时间里能去哪里？如果不是加速离开，是怎么做到一瞬间消失的。除非他在躲Sam。

于是Sam就在门口翘着手把这十分钟给等过去了。  
当Castiel准时地回到了教室，他看到Sam就站在门口的时候吓了一跳，同样的，他的视线没有过多停留在Sam的身上——就像他在刻意无视Sam的存在。

操你的，Castiel。

“我们继续上课，请大家回去坐好安静下来。”

操你的，Castiel。

Sam真的生气了。  
在这节课，不管Sam怎么盯着Castiel看，他们再也没有过眼神交汇。  
Sam甚至没有再握住笔，没有了听课的打算，他只是犀利地盯着讲台上的Castiel，他像是要把Castiel看穿。

“Jessica。”  
“嗯？”Sam突然搭话让Jessica产生了不好的预感。  
“坐在第一排的那个红发女孩子是跟你一个专业的吗？”  
“你说Alisa？是的，她是我朋友。怎么了？”  
“你能现在给她发讯息，让她待会儿下课之后叫住ca…Novak教授吗？问问题，什么问题都行，就是留住他。”  
“额……当然可以。”

Jessica按照Sam的“要求”——没错，不是“请求”是“要求”——给Alisa发了讯息并且得到了Alisa肯定的回复。她有点害怕Sam了，Sam没有像往常一样过于客气地跟她道谢，他没有道谢；而且他的眼神过于犀利地盯着Novak看，就好像目无旁人；再加上他现在正在焦虑地咬着自己的指甲。

Sam全身上下都散发着一股让Jessica恐惧的气息。Jessica第一次觉得跟Sam说话是那么有压力，但她还是鼓起勇气说了出来。

“Sam，你现在就像一个霸道的Alpha。”

Sam听到Jessica的话之后，先是怔住了，紧接着就像被点醒一样瞪大了眼睛看着Jessica。他惊讶又受伤，看上去是如此懊恼。

“Jessica，我——天啊…对不起……”Sam抱住了头。

“没关系，这不是什么大事，Sam。”嘴上这样说的Jessica其实被吓到了。Sam太不正常了，这点事情根本就没有道歉的必要，现在的Sam太不正常了。

Sam意识到自己失控了，他开始对刚才把自己支配的情绪感到恐惧，在清醒过来之后，他甚至不能理解方才为何会对Jessica提出那样的要求，他怎么会有这样的主意。让Alisa拖着Castiel方便自己把他给抓住逼他把所有事情都讲清楚？Sam被自己吓到了。

Jessica无意间提醒了他是Alpha的事实。  
他懊恼地发现，他现在是Alpha了。虽然除了Dean以外没有人知道，但是他确实是Alpha。更多跟Castiel的回忆开始涌向他的大脑。

“Sam，我只能跟Omega结婚。”  
“跟一个我甚至不认识的Omega结婚。”

“我想要成为你的Omega。”  
“我想要优秀到有资格成为你的Omega。”  
“Cas我想跟你在一起。”

……

结果Sam根本就不是Omega。

就算拦住了Castiel又怎样，Sam能跟他说什么？  
理智地看着讲台上已经没有交集了的Castiel，Sam意识到当他三年前他分化成为Alpha的时候就已经注定了跟讲台上这个陌生人没有任何关系了。Sam主动关上了自己的开关，自动熄灭了。

于是当Castiel宣布下课的时候，Sam只是坐在原位看到课间的景象重演——Castiel抬眼确认了一下Sam没有追上来之后，打算匆匆逃离了教室。结果如同计划一样，Alisa上前以提问课题为由将Castiel拦了下来，紧接着围上去了越来越多的学生——这不在Sam的计划内，不过鉴于Castiel有一副好皮囊，这并不难理解。

Sam看到，Castiel刚开始还能自如地应对热情的学生——仅限于给他们解答专业问题，然而事态发展不如他想象中那样的走向，越来越多的私人问题抛向他，Castiel感到窘迫，被压力给淹没。  
热情如同猛兽，可惜Castiel不是天生的驯兽师。他从小就这样。  
Sam觉得他那么多年应该学会了如何应对别人的主动，他应该学着表现得更加像Alpha一点。

最后Sam决定拯救他。于是他不慌不忙地走向讲台，走向Castiel。Castiel敏锐地注意到了Sam的接近，他左右为难，他看上去既不想要成为人群的焦点，也不想要面对Sam。Castiel的逃避让Sam觉得失望极了，他甚至不知道为什么，为什么Castiel要这样对他。明明如果Castiel给他一个求救的眼神，他一定会义无反顾地——

天，Sam觉得自己糟透了，只要Cas求救他才出手？这种像Alpha这种充满征服欲的想法在这之前从未出现过。他觉得有点后怕，他应该什么时候都会主动去帮助别人的，更别提那个人是Castiel。

“Novak教授，你跟院长的会面要迟到了。”

04 

太多人对于大学有太多浪漫的想法，Sam绝对不是其中一员。从小受Castiel的影响，他好学，求知欲旺盛，大学对于他来说是他对“如何成为一个优秀的人”的人生规划的其中一个阶段，没有放纵的派对，没有浪漫的相遇。Jessica常说他像是被剥夺了去爱的能力，Sam不以为然。

当他重新站在Castiel面前，望着他那双茫然的眼睛的时候，他才意识到Jessica比Sam本人要敏锐得多，也许她说的是对的，有些人的离开不知不觉带走了他的一些东西。

Sam以院长谈话的借口将Castiel救出来之后，得到了Castiel的跟着他躲进了办公室，Sam随手带上了门。这个办公室是之前那个可怜的老教授的，Sam猜Castiel可能还没有自己的专用办公桌更别说办公室了。Castiel把教学用书轻轻地放在了被整理地整整齐齐的桌子上，迟迟没有转身看向Sam。

沉默在两个人之间蔓延，最后还是Sam先开的口。  
“我猜你没有什么想要对我说的。”

Castiel转了过来，靠在桌子上，双手抱胸歪着头看着Sam：“你猜对了，没有。”

Sam难以置信地哼了一声，假装从容地挑了挑眉。他能感受到眼前的Castiel正在用自己的全身心拒绝Sam，不留一点情面。但是Sam不吃这一套，他撸了撸袖子表示自己正准备放松下来在这里进行一场长谈。

“很好，不过不巧的是我有，有一大堆。”Castiel没有给Sam任何回应，他只是看着Sam不说话，Sam当他默许了这场对话可以进行下去。

“你什么时候回来的？”  
“半年前。”Castiel老实回答。

在Sam的印象中，Castiel的形象总是很高大，当今日重新见面的时候，Sam突然意识到自己的身高不仅超越了Dean，理所当然地也比记忆中的Castiel要更加高大了。

“所以这半年你都没有想过要找我和Dean吗？”  
“你——你长高了。”Castiel打量着Sam说道，他没有回答Sam的问题。

“如果不是我今天见到你，你是不是就打算永远都不告诉我们你在哪你在做什么？”  
“你以前还只有那么小，”Castiel把视线对焦在空气中，然后用手在胸前比了比划，仿佛他随着记忆回到了很久以前，紧接着他重新把视线投向了Sam，带着一些不易察觉的悲伤，“我都快认不出你了。”

“为什么不辞而别？你知不知道我和Dean在你走之后——”  
Castiel大笑了起来，打断了Sam的话，Sam觉得恼火，他不认为现在正在说的是什么能令人发笑的事情。  
“现在说这个还有什么意思吗，Sam。”Castiel长吁了一口气缓解了笑意，“已经过去快七年了，你该学会放下。人总要经历分离的，Sam。”显然他认为过去了这么多年的事情，所有情绪都会被情绪冲淡，也许Castiel是这样，Dean也可能是这样，但是对于Sam来说不是。

“你至少可以跟我们告个别？难道不能跟我们保持联络，告别都不行吗？”Sam接着逼问道。

“不是所有事情都能如你所愿的，不要太幼稚了。”Castiel的话语里带着嘲讽。Sam  
怔了怔，不是所有事情都能如你所愿的。

“不是什么事情都像你想象中一样重要，我对于你也一样。人不可能一直停留在原地。”Castiel平静地说道，他的言下之意更像是不能理解为什么Sam对他始终那么愤怒。

少年的戏言只是单纯的戏言，谁当真谁就输了。  
Sam想起了自己向往Omega的原因，为什么会选择斯坦福，想起了自己缺失的东西，想起了自己为何会成为现在的自己——所有的线索都系在了Castiel身上。到头来却被当事人用一个“幼稚”就驳回了Sam所有的努力。

“所以只有我一个人像是被愚弄了，你甚至根本不在乎。”Sam低下头喃喃自语，他不在意Castiel是否听得到，但是他现在已经弄清楚自己的状况了。  
Sam只是感到失望，虽然这种感觉从今天见到Castiel之后已经出现很多次了。就算所有的开始都是因为Castiel，但是在这个人缺席的那么多年里，Sam早就学会了怎么把这些动机内化成自己的东西，所以此时的他并不觉得有多崩溃，只是觉得自己之前的想法有些可笑。他该听Dean的，早点接受Castiel丢下他们这个事实。  
就好像一个空了的蛋糕盒，所有人都知道里面不再会有蛋糕的时候，Sam还在期待着“万一呢”。当他决定打开盒子确认的时候，里面当然什么都没有。

“看来还是我太当真了。”Sam搓了搓自己的脸，想要重新整理自己的表情，虽然他不知道自己此时应该摆出什么表情来面对现在这样的尴尬场景。

“谁知道呢，你不该太相信Alpha。”Castiel撇了撇嘴说道，他表现得漠不关心。  
Alpha。Castiel强调了这个字眼。

“如果你真的这么想的话，为什么要逃避我？”Sam调整好情绪。  
Castiel移开了眼神，转过了身将双手撑在了桌子上，视线不知看向了何方。

“那只是你的错觉，我没有什么好逃避的。”


	3. 第三章 Castiel

01  
Castiel不擅长领导。

说来也可笑，作为全家最小的孩子从小不仅要听从父母的要求还要听从长子们的指挥，却被赋予了领导他人的期待，等到Castiel渐渐长大才意识到这根本就是不可能实现的。从小过着衣食无忧头发衣服都要保姆帮忙打点的Castiel被要求专注于学业，他没有同龄人拥有的其他能力甚至是常识，他一度觉得非常自卑，尤其是在Dean面前。

Novak家从来不会对孩子禁足或者制止他们去跟别的同龄人玩耍，不管怎么说社交都是一项非常重要的能力。Castiel被鼓励融入孩子的群体——不过不会有人愿意跟一个沉默无趣的小少爷玩的。当Castiel孤零零地被留在坐在公园的椅子上看书的时候，Dean发现了他。

Dean是天生的领导者，他是孩子王，他能让每个伙伴开心，包括Castiel。紧接着在Dean的介绍下，他又认识了Dean的弟弟Sam。Castiel开心极了，跟Winchester兄弟在一起的时光是他最快乐的时光。

“最近有找到伙伴一起玩了吗？”  
一天在吃早餐的时候，Michael问道。他一丝不苟地履行着绅士的餐桌礼仪，Castiel也已经经过训练熟练并且优雅地进餐了，然而他的手还是太小了进餐时显得人小鬼大有些滑稽。  
“是的，我和Winchester兄弟成为了很好的朋友。”

“那很好，”Michael赞赏地挑了挑眉，接着问道，“你是他们中的领导者吗？”  
Castiel低下头，停下了刀叉，Michael马上察觉到了异样，他接着便皱起了眉。  
“如果还不是，你应该向你们当中做决定地那个人学习，而不是在我询问到这个问题的时候摆出一副委屈的表情。Castiel不要忘记了，Novak家历代都是优秀的Alpha。”  
“好的。”  
“这些Alpha的能力与生俱来是一方面，更重要的是后天学习，你明白了吗？”  
“我明白了。”

他根本学不来Dean。事实上他也太享受Dean的领导了，每次看到他的背影总觉得望尘莫及。

“Cas，你怎么了？”小小的Sam拉起了Castiel的手。Sam总是最快发现Castiel不对劲的人。

总是Sam。  
刚开始Castiel觉得Sam像极了公主，如果不是第一次见到Sam的时候Dean向他介绍“这是我的弟弟”Castiel会以为Sam是个女孩子。他留着蓬松的妹妹头，穿着Dean淘汰下来又大又累赘的衣服，刘海过长经常扎着眼睛，一双跟Dean不同风格的大眼睛扑闪扑闪，说话奶里奶气。

Castiel后来察觉到了，Sam崇拜他。Dean在刚认识Castiel的时候就曾问起Castiel平时都在干什么，Castiel告诉他他平时得学习法语，还得学习古英语。在Dean露出不屑的表情的同时，Castiel注意到Sam看他的眼神在发光，亮晶晶。这样的事情在之后时常发生。不久就发展成了当Dean偶尔嘲笑Castiel书呆子时，稚嫩的Sam会跳出来维护Castiel，会夸他“酷毙了”。  
慢慢地，Sam开始跟在Castiel的屁股后头跑。总是Dean派Sam来找Castiel——Sam在七八岁的时候开始抵抗Dean的指挥，但唯独让他来找Castiel他是不会拒绝的。然后Sam喜欢在只有他跟Castiel独处的时候问一些平时不会当着Dean面问的关于学问的问题。不管Castiel说什么，Sam都全单招收——就算有些问题Castiel自己也不懂，只是为了得到Sam崇拜的反应而瞎编胡诌的（当然事后他都会回去查询）。Sam也从来没有怀疑过。

还是五年级的Castiel从此就明白了，他虽然还不能领导Dean，但是在Sam这里能获得他所希冀的东西。于是他肩负着Sam崇拜他的责任感，把自己定位为“Sam的保护者”的角色。

他找到了自己在团队中的定位，他也是半个领导者，他很开心。  
所幸Dean喜欢在角色扮演角色中扮演反派，这让他有机会成为保护公主的正义勇者——  
这本来就应该由他扮演的角色，他觉得满意极了。

当Sam长大一点之后就稍微长得像男孩子了，他还学会了跟Dean抬杠，每次Dean吵不过他的时候，就会说“没有Omega会像你这样蛮横粗鲁的”来打压Sam。一开始还有用，后来就不怎么奏效了，于是Castiel变成了他们之间的调和剂——但通常他只能改变Sam的意见，不过也足够了。Dean经常会因此吃醋，这让Castiel内心暗喜，他会悄悄捏紧Sam的手。

多亏了Sam，每次Michael的问话Castiel都能蒙混过关，Michael喜欢Sam。懂事又聪明的小孩谁不喜欢呢。

随着Sam的长大，他身上出现的更多特质也正在向Castiel靠近。Sam跟Castiel经常一起出入图书馆，就连上下学的接送工作也由Dean变成了Castiel。Dean总抱怨说Sam开始跟Castiel一起变成书呆子了。

Sam很聪明，Castiel觉得他总有一天会超过自己的。他本该感到危机，不知怎地却觉得有些欣慰，有种自己一手培养起来的成就感。

“你会变成一个优秀的Omega的。”Castiel时常如是鼓励Sam，尤其是Sam表达过想要成为Castiel的Omega之后，这样的话出自Castiel口中的频率越来越频繁了。Castiel当然喜欢Sam，Sam已经扮演他的“公主”好几年了，他早就已经有了从Dean手上接过保护Sam的责任重担的觉悟。

所以当他得知Sam的想法的时候，Castiel松了一口气。Sam没有把他看成Dean的朋友或者是没有血缘关系的哥哥，他把Castiel看成他未来的Alpha，他想成为Castiel的Omega。这一切都如Castiel所希望的一样。

Sam将来一定会足够优秀，优秀到能够得到Novak其他家人承认的Omega。

02

事情总会出现意外。

“Castiel，你今晚怎么回事？”Michael和Castiel刚从一场拍卖晚宴上回来，Michael在关上家门的那一瞬间同时打开了关在他的笼子里一晚上的情绪猛兽。他把脖子上的领带扯下来狠狠地扔在了沙发上。

“把Morgan先生认错成Heard，还跟Green夫妇谈性别平等？说真的，你怎么回事？”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“抱歉？你想清楚为什么道歉了吗？所有的错误都不是一句道歉就可以解决的。”  
“我——我应该在今天之前把今晚出席宴会的所有人的资料都搞清楚的。”  
“那你为什么没有。”  
“我……”  
“因为你根本不清楚自己身上有什么责任！你没有一点责任感！”Michael的低吼突如其来，Castiel被吓到如同被推进冰窟窿里。

Castiel的心脏随着Michael谴责的抑扬顿挫小心翼翼地跳动着，他已经羞愧得面红耳赤。今晚的晚宴出席名单早在一个月前Michael就已经给了一份Castiel，而Castiel的工作只有认清楚名单上的几个重要人物并且在当晚投其所好地聊天就行了。Castiel几乎都搞砸了，如果不是有表兄Balthazar救场，他估计会在当场被痛斥一顿——也因为这个，他错失了本来属于Novak家的机会。

Michael捏紧了下巴在客厅里焦虑地来回踱步，他在思考。一旦得出他的结论——不管是什么都不会有好事的。Castiel就像是一个等待死刑的囚犯，结果都一样，区别只在于怎么死。

Michael突然停下了脚步。  
“你知道吗？”他看向Castiel，“我觉得Winchester家对你没有什么好影响。”  
“不，这不关他们的事——”  
“不关他们的事？所以你愿意主动承担责任？不如先从你主动告诉我你一直在骗我开始吧。”Michael抱胸靠在了墙上，严厉凌冽的目光尖锐地刺穿Castiel。

Castiel当然知道他在说什么，他其实隐隐约约知道Michael早有察觉他那些拙劣的谎言。  
“我有很多朋友。”我除了Winchester以外没有朋友。  
“我很轻松就能融入学校人际关系。”鬼扯。  
“学生会竞选的时候我已经尽力了。”他甚至没有去竞选，那段时间他几乎天天跟Sam泡在图书馆。

他低着头看着自己蹭亮的皮鞋。在头顶灯照射下，皮鞋在反光，他能在上面看到自己小小的身影化成一个黑点。

“你知道你的谎言有多拙劣吗？”  
他知道。  
他还知道Michael的影子看起来张牙舞爪。就好像正在跟他说话的那个英挺又绅士的人不是情绪的本体，从他身上投射到墙上的那个试图扑向Castiel的黑影才是。如果按照物理上来说，那邪恶的影子并不能奈Castiel如何，他不能突破维度的限制，只能吓吓不知道的人而已，所以Castiel内心有些侥幸。

“你知道为何我一直没有拆穿你？因为我对这些事情已经一点也不在意了。每个阶段都应该有每个阶段应该做的事情，像让你融入团体学会怎么成为领导者，这已经是你小学的任务了，Castiel。……现在你多大了，告诉我。”

“16。”

“16，还有两年不到你就在法律上成年了。你以为我还会在意你到底有没有在做这些愚蠢的事情？但是你还在向我撒谎，这证明什么？证明你在意，你自卑。——证明你不行。”  
针针见血。

虽然影子并不能对Castiel做什么，但是Michael能。他拥有Castiel的绝对话语权，就好像Castiel是Novak家他有支配权限的一个物品，他想怎样就怎样。这不是什么问题，问题是Castiel自身好像默许了这样的设定。

“我很抱歉。”他只会道歉。

03

于是他要去英国了。  
Michael已经给他安排好了，等读完高中就申请英国的学校。那里有更完善的上流人士的帝王学体系，那里有更发展成熟的针对Alpha教育的学校，最重要的是能让Castiel彻底切断其失败的过去，重新开始。  
用Michael的话来说，Castiel变成今天这样是Michael教育模式的失败，他经过自我反省后发现他们应该回归传统。

他隐瞒了大约有三个月。每每面对Sam，Castiel内心都有无数愧疚的感情想要奔腾而出，他觉得就算自己对他道歉三天三夜也不够弥补。他不得不隐瞒。Sam需要集中学习，他需要奖学金还有更好的前程。  
他也知道自己对于Sam来说有多重要。或许不那么重要，毕竟Sam还只是一个孩子，对Castiel的感情就像他的年龄一样肤浅。他未来会遇到更多的人，其中一定会有人取代Castiel的位置。

Castiel想得自己黯然神伤。一旦毕业，自己将什么都不剩了。独自一人前往英国，没有家人，没有Winchester，没有Sam，没有那些伪装的能力，他在人生的前十几年都是个失败者。他想起曾经也那么幼稚的Balthazar，那天晚上自如地接过自己的烂摊子，轻松地告诉Green夫妇Novak家的反讽能力有多出类拔萃，博了Green夫人一笑的同时把Castiel踢了出局。

不论是Dean还是Sam还是Balthazar也好，大家都在朝着自己的方向前进，只有Castiel自大地停在原地。

他日渐消瘦，变得抑郁而敏感。他甚至不敢跟Wicnhester呆在一起太久，Michael在的时候他也只是把自己关在房间里。  
一旦被人知道了自己的脆弱点，就会被贴上脆弱的标签再也撕不下来。他每天都在忍住强烈地呕吐感跟所有人进行正常的社交，假装自己是个正常人。

Sam最终还是发现了，Castiel不知道是什么力量驱使自己把委屈的眼泪逼回了肚子里，这才声音沙哑地告诉Sam他要离开了。

后来Dean也知道了，这下大家都知道了。


	4. 第四章 无题

01  
Sam时常想到大麻。他原来只知道有裹成香烟形状的，后来知道还有直接烤大麻叶吸食大麻烟的。在法学系的教学楼一楼的男厕所里倒是经常传出大麻的味道，非常容易辨识，但是Sam始终觉得有点难闻。但是他偶尔会想自己应该屯上一点货，以备不时之需吸上一根。准确地说这种“不时之需”就是现在。

考试周最让人头疼的不是考试，是堆积成山的论文。Sam已经埋头在图书馆三天了，每天早上六点起床，六点半出门，到晚上十一点才回到宿舍，期间除了吃饭他都呆在图书馆写那些该死的论文，还要同时准备那该死的考试。今天早上起床尤其困难，他在多休息一会儿和抓紧时间完成任务中纠结着，最后理性赢了，Sam不情不愿，好像只把这个躯壳带来了图书馆，灵魂还留在写作被子读作牢笼的地方没被放出来，以至于Sam一早上都没有什么进展。  
意志力差不多要到极限了的Sam靠在椅子靠背上看着右前方的社会学系列书架发呆，想些有的没的。他想自己不应该选择一个书架间的位置坐的，这种巨大物体带来的压迫感让他陷入前所未有的精神疲惫。窗边的位置太抢手，他这几天还没有机会坐过。Sam看了看笔记本电脑上的时间，正是午饭饭点，说不定现在会有空出来的位置。正好已经很疲劳了，不如先去看看顺便走动走动放松一下。这样想着，Sam收拾起自己的东西朝窗边走去。

他找到了一个四人桌背对人流，并且靠窗的位置。其他三个位置没有人但是留下了书，分到每个人头上其实并不多，但是堆积在一起就显得异常壮观了。Sam把自己的资料放在了桌上，填补了原木色的桌子上最后一片空缺。Sam中午只需要喝他保温杯里的冲泡奶昔，不需要出去吃饭，这样他就可以节省更多时间花在复习和写作上了。

当他正在论述在儿童保护中社工的责任时，坐在他旁边的人回来了，对方挪椅子的时候发出了很大的声音吓了Sam一跳，后来Sam发现旁边的小个子眼镜男不管做什么都跟他的小小身材成反比，一定要发出足够大的声音，Sam不堪忍受戴上了耳机，听着他的古典乐歌单。这下好多了。过了不久坐在对面的人也回来了，Sam没有抬眼看就知道对面贴得很近的那一男一女了。他开始有些后悔换到这个位置来了。

不久后他发现更糟糕的是窗口是朝西的，下午的时候太阳将会从这个方向照进来。在开足空调的图书馆里Sam正在经历冰火两重天，不过总体来说他还是热到流汗了。他开始想不知道是哪个不足为道的人说的“如果你上午过得不好，那么你一整天也不会过得好”的话可能是正确的。

旁边的小个子用他的私人物品（书籍文件夹或者是文具盒什么的）扩大他的领地，Sam觉得再这样下去他能摆满一桌，他不想惹事，也只好妥协地再往窗边靠一靠，Sam脱剩一件衬衫，所以他觉得温度还能够忍受。  
余光中Sam发现同样靠往窗边的还有坐在他对面的那个男性，似乎他也面临着同样的困境，他的女伴占据了几乎三分之二的位置。Sam觉得有些好笑，又有些同情。他埋头将这篇关于儿童保护个案的论文做个最后收尾。

歌单中的古典乐已经进行到了最后一首，这意味着时间过去了将近三个小时。耳机中安静下来的同时现实世界的声音又在Sam的抗拒中逃无可逃地钻进他的脑子里。  
“小姐请你矜持一点。”他听到了对面男性克制的耳语，下意识地抬起了头。  
“不好意思？我没听错吧？”旁边的女士用一种尽管克制了音量但是听上去依然很夸张的语气，“你是在拒绝我吗？”  
“咳咳。”穿着风衣的男性尴尬地咳嗽清了清嗓子。  
“我可以闻到你，单身的Alpha，你不会拒绝我的。”那位大胆的女士此刻正毫不掩饰地将自己的上半身用一种至今为止最越界的幅度贴到了那个被逼到角落里的男士身上。

Sam看着他们一来一往，忍住了笑容清了清嗓子，摘下了早已经没有音乐的耳机。  
“不好意思，这位同学。这里是图书馆，可以注意一下吗？”  
对面的男女齐刷刷地看向Sam，跟男子尴尬窘迫的目光不同，女人眯着狐狸似的眼睛正在好奇地打量着Sam，鼻翼翕动。  
“虽然你也很帅，但是我对Beta没兴趣。”  
“额……”Sam也有些无语了，他向坐在对面的绝望的男子——Castiel投去了抱歉的目光。

“你们三个要调情能不能给我滚出去？”小个子男发出了足以让附近的人都注目的声音，给这个足够尴尬的下午在尴尬达到最高潮的时候画上了一个符合剧情发展的句号。

02  
Castiel和Sam最后落荒而逃，从位置上挤出来之前Castiel还被那个女人拍了一下屁股，Castiel的脸色一阵红一阵白的。

“真是有意思，我坐在那里一下午了都没有发现对面的人是你。”Sam好笑地说道。他正和Castiel肩并肩走在一起，Castiel正走向图书馆附近的停车场，Sam猜他是要换地方了。  
Castiel朝他翻了个白眼。  
“所以你知道我坐在你对面，被别人骚扰的时候你都没有想到向我求救吗？”虽然这种事情已经发生过一次了，Sam还是觉得Castiel的忍耐让人匪夷所思，“我已经是第二次救你了。”  
“事实上，这次不是你救的我。”Castiel靠近了一辆白色的丰田，然后打开了后座的车门将黑色的双肩包扔了进去，然后摆出一副臭脸用尖酸刻薄的语气对Sam说，“所以你坐在那里一下午都不知道你对面坐的人是我，看来读书能使人脑子活跃啊。”

Sam愉快地撇了撇嘴，他哼了一声用来当做对Castiel讽刺的回应。  
“我猜你跟到这里是不打算轻易跟我分开的了。”说着Castiel打开了驾驶座的门。  
“那是当然。”  
“上来吧，”Castiel对Sam发出了邀请，他补充了一句，“去哪里司机拿主意。”

刚开始Sam在驾驶座上安安静静地看着前方不断朝两边倒退的风景，然后他忍不住开始瞄正在开车但同样安静的Castiel。  
Castiel开车的风景对于Sam来说实在太新鲜了，他扁着嘴皱着眉目视前方，看上去不像在聚精会神开车，更像是在认真思索别的问题，同时搭在方向盘的手游刃有余。Sam没能藏住笑意。

“什么？”Castiel皱着眉头瞟了他一眼。  
“第一次看到你开车，觉得有些新鲜。”Sam如实回答。  
Castiel不以为然地轻笑了一声。  
“噢你没见过的事情多着呢，按你这样子，看见我开飞机的时候说不定会晕过去。”  
“你会开飞机？”Sam惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。  
“不会，我打个比方。”  
“噢。”  
Castiel会开玩笑了，Sam想。  
车里面没有开音响，也没有开电台，车内的空气舒畅又安静地流动着，Sam愉快地几乎要哼起歌来。  
“所以今天你在图书馆忙什么呢，Novak教授？”  
“教授？谁跟你们说的？”  
“不是吗？”Sam反问。  
“我现在还在任教审核期，甚至不是老师。”Castiel不以为然地耸了耸肩。Sam若有所思地点点头，Castiel突然想到什么转过头来一副“你认真的吗”的表情看着Sam，“你应该推算一下时间就知道了吧？就算我是神童也不可能在那么短时间内读完大学然后当上‘教授’？”  
Sam尴尬地噤声，Castiel说得在理。并且他悻悻地认识到，Castiel会开玩笑的同时也会尖锐地质疑别人了，他以后得做好觉悟不至于像现在那么尴尬。  
“考核期你知道的，各种材料麻烦各种论文，麻烦着呢，不比你们学生轻松。”  
“要是过了也算是圆梦了，不是吗？”Castiel没能如愿来斯坦福念书，他在该踏进这个高校的门槛之前消失了，Sam一直记着。他偶尔会想象自己是Castiel的学弟。他们在一起长大却因为正好差那么几年没有机会跟Castiel同时上一所学校，但是如果是大学的话明明是有机会实现的，Sam时常感到遗憾。  
圆梦。Castiel听了Sam的话，扭过头来用不可思议的眼神看着Sam。在Sam意识到自己是不是说错话了的时候，Castiel轻笑了一声摇了摇头，他长舒了一口气。  
Castiel目视道路的前方，神情变得轻松了一些。  
“是啊，圆梦。”Sam不知道这句话Castiel是说给他自己还是说给Sam听的。  
Sam和Castiel都没有强行把话题继续下去，他们默契地享受着车内的宁静，就好像他们之间相处最自然的状态。Sam将视线投向窗外流动的风景，心里却在回忆刚刚跟Castiel之间发生的点滴，一个个眼神，一个个嘴角上扬。他怀念这种感觉。  
心情过于轻快，Sam还是情不自禁轻声哼起了想不起名字的旋律，他听到了Castiel的轻笑。

03

“……所以，”Castiel听上去他的开口像是经历了深思熟虑，有些迟疑，有些低沉，“你现在是Beta？”  
Sam看向他，怔了怔。他在想Castiel为什么会这样问。[我对Beta没兴趣。]他突然想起了刚才那个女人的话，所以Castiel也以为他是Beta了。其实气味对于某些人来说除了发情期以外不那么敏锐，但是有些优秀的性别者能够敏锐地分辨别人的味道，刚才那个女人估计就是后者。她之所以闻到Sam是Beta也只是因为Sam的伪装信息素的缘故。

Sam犹豫了一会儿。  
“不，我不是Beta。我——我喷了信息素。”他说的是实话，不知道为什么却像说谎一样紧张。  
Castiel瞪大了眼睛看着Sam试图理解他的话，接着了然地“哦”了一声，Sam回以他一个僵硬的微笑。  
“抱歉。”Sam说道，他也不知道为什么道歉的话就这样脱口而出，他有些沮丧。  
“没事，自我保护，我能理解。”Castiel平静地说道，Sam看不出他的心情。

Castiel显然已经认为他是Omega了。Sam知道有时候故意隐藏真相也是撒谎的一种，但是他依然心存侥幸。

接着他们没再说话，车也很给力地来到了目的地，一个离学校有点远的咖啡厅。  
“这附近我去过的地方不多，唯一知道适合继续工作的地方就是这里了。”

Castiel和他一人背着一个硕大看上去也很沉重的双肩包，一前一后地朝咖啡厅的门口走去。Castiel的背影在大包的衬托下显得有点可爱。  
Sam尽量不去想象他现在正在跟Castiel约会，他努力不去臆想。Castiel不知道怎么突然停下脚步，Sam差点没能停住几乎撞上他。Castiel敏锐地甩过头递给Sam一个怀疑的目光。  
“我们没在约会。懂了吗？”  
Sam心虚地四处张望，尴尬地清了清嗓子，然后挤出一个牵强的微笑：“懂了。”  
刚刚是发生了什么？Castiel学会了读心术吗，还是Sam太期待了不小心说了出口？Sam保证不会是后者。

紧接着的事情并没有Sam想象的浪漫接触或者是别的什么的。  
Castiel只是在点了一杯咖啡还有一些薯条之后，无视Sam自顾自地打开了电脑开始忙碌了起来。Sam不太好意思干坐着，也跟着忙起了自己的事情。他没忍住时不时抬头偷偷瞄几眼认真工作的Castiel。虽然Castiel对他爱答不理，但是还是让他感觉回到了六七年前当时他和Castiel一起在图书馆学习的时候。

Castiel也像是现在一样，专注于自己的事情，Sam也总是偷偷从书里抬起头瞄聚精会神的Castiel。Castiel偶尔会发现，也只是回以他一个疑惑的眼神，通常这时候Sam如果摇摇头说“没事”一定会被Castiel教育说他应该更认真一点。所以后来Sam学聪明了，每当他被抓包的时候，他总会假装有问题要问Castiel蒙混过关，虽然临时准备的问题有时候问得太弱智还是会被Castiel识破。

“怎么？”Castiel还是注意到了Sam。  
Sam慌张了起来，这个被抓包然后假装问问题的技巧他太多年没用已经生疏了。  
“额，没什么。”  
Castiel只是哼了一声，然后把注意力重新放回自己的工作上。没有斥责也没有教育。预想中的事情没有发生，提醒了Sam，Castiel已经不是当初那个少年，他不会再在意Sam认真与否了，Sam回到了现实。

“……我没有告诉Dean你回来了。”Sam试探性地说道，看进他的眼睛，Sam想从中找到些什么，他说不上来，那东西应该是一个信号，对，一个“在乎”的信号。  
Castiel抬眼看了他一眼，依旧将注意力放在自己的工作上，就像Sam正在跟他说无关痛痒的问题。“你告诉他又怎样？他会特地跑过来打我一顿吗？”Sam期待的反应没有出现，Castiel对于故人表现出意料之中的冷漠。  
“如果你想的话，我猜他会的。”Sam苦笑道。  
“那还是免了。”

尽管至今为止他们没有怎么提过往，Sam知道Castiel不喜欢，但是这种思绪就像是不知道藏在哪里的地雷，一旦引爆一个一整片都会跟着炸起。他看着屏幕发呆，看不进去自己花了一晚上找的参考资料，也看不进去在这之前自己到底写了什么又该修改哪些。他仔细听着Castiel连续不断的键盘声，听着很舒适，他在想自己是否应该在那连续不断的敲打间隙打断他。  
Sam小心翼翼。

“Cass，”这一声是在重逢之后他第一次真正意义上地叫这个名字，他揭开了那些闭口不谈的瓶盖，“我一直在想你的事。”  
键盘的敲打声戛然而止。


	5. 第五章 溺水

01  
Castiel打开手掌，发现命运从来不在他的掌握之中。他把手指捏到发白，到头来都是一场空。

当他因为离别与隐瞒产生的复杂情绪产生的身体状况不佳达到顶峰的时候，他才发现引发这一切的罪魁祸首并不是愧疚或者压力，而是另有原因，甚至他所经历的身体和心理上的不适都是这东西导致的结果。

Castiel从热潮中醒来，他以为是发烧，以为是离别带给他的情绪压力过大在这一天终于爆发了。尽管Michael知道了可能会斥责他，但是他还是决定请假。他想要好好休息，让睡眠治愈他的所有不适。  
他像最近一样流着泪入睡，他在闭上眼睛的时候总是忍不住想起Winchester兄弟，想起Sam失望的脸还有Dean带着谴责意味的眼神，他太委屈了，这一切的发生都不是他想的。然后他又想到一旦自己离开，Sam会不记得自己，然后他会遇到别的Alpha，Castiel很快对于他来说什么都不是了。  
想到这里的时候，他哭得更厉害了。他咬着嘴唇努力不发出一点软弱的呜嘤，任凭眼泪打湿白色的枕头。本应该只有委屈，但是不知道为何此时混入了一些别的情绪。  
当他想到Sam的时候，他勃起了，欲望从未来得那么强烈过。

Castiel小心翼翼地用纸巾垫着，在杯子的掩护下释放了一发自己的欲望。紧接着第二发，第三发……无穷无尽的欲望从愧疚变成了恐惧，他从来没有遇到过这样的情况。他还想要，他觉得自己有些恶心，性欲不应该来得如此汹涌。  
一旦开始，Castiel就没有办法停下自己的泄欲行为，他的脑子变得昏昏沉沉，想的事情唯一只有释放欲望。空气中都是性欲的味道，再这样下去Castiel自己会吐出来。他打开被子从床上走下来，踉踉跄跄移步到浴室，打开浴缸上的淋浴喷头跌坐在浴缸里。

水喷洒在他的胸口上，水花大量溅到他的脸上让他觉得随时有可能溺水。他想起曾几何时他教Sam游泳的事情。刚开始是Dean和Castiel一起在教Sam，然后Sam学会了如何手搭着浮板将身体保持水平之后，Dean被邀请去跟别的孩子进行游泳竞赛，于是Castiel又多了跟Sam独处的机会，他很乐意把他所知所学全部交给Sam。  
Sam在Castiel的帮助下，学会了推着浮板向前啪嗒啪嗒地摆动腿游动。  
“我觉得我可以试着放开浮板。”Sam说，Castiel没有阻止他。  
于是Sam扶着浮板往泳池中央游去，Castiel跟上他，慢慢地Sam放开了浮板。还没有往前游两下，Sam失去了身体的协调，突然开始扑腾了起来。  
“Cas！咳咳！Cas唔！……”  
Castiel朝Sam的方向猛地扎进水里。

他像游泳一样蹬了蹬腿，肌肉运动猛地把他带回了现实。Castiel醒来的时候除了口干舌燥还有一阵从心头涌上来的绝望感。  
当他发现自己身在何处的时候，终于意识到事情到了他不能够控制的地步。他的裤子褪到了膝盖，他保持着勃起的姿势就这样失去了意识，沐浴喷头还在往他身上浇水，他的手脚已经起皮变得皱巴巴了，天知道他在这里保持这个姿势睡了多久。

已经顾不上什么后果，Castiel最终用自己的手机给Michael打了电话。  
“Michael，我好像病了，病得很严重。”Castiel的声音沙哑又颤抖。

放下电话，他想起了那个不愉快的梦境。后来怎么样了来着？  
Sam得救了，在Castiel朝他靠近的时候，Sam在慌乱之中紧紧抓住了他的手臂。

02  
他迷迷糊糊听到了Michael回家的声音，他还听到了Michael的脚步声停留在他的房门口，然后没有了后文，Michael没有进门。

在他最需要兄长在身边陪伴的时候Michael并没有留在他身边，Castiel听到他转身走下了楼。  
过了不久，家里面唯一的女佣端着水和药走进了Castiel的房间。Castiel在她的监护下，把不知道是什么东西的药吃了进去。他始终迷迷糊糊，甚至不知道为什么女佣会抱着他的头，不停地安抚他，口里念叨着“可怜的孩子”，她为什么要这样说，他一点也不可怜。这样想着，他的意识很快又陷入了黑暗之中。

当他醒来的时候，就像是从噩梦中醒来。没有了发热，无穷无尽的欲望也已经不复存在，唯一留给Castiel的只有虚脱无力感。床单和衣服已经被换过，房间的卫生也被搞得干干净净。就好像什么也没有发生过。  
他看到了手机的提示灯在闪烁。Sam和Dean在他睡着期间来了十几个电话。他打了电话给Sam，姑且跟他们报了声平安。他的心思现在不在这里，在Michael身上，Michael从回来到现在，什么都没有对他说过，他甚至没有来见Castiel一面，这不是什么好兆头。

Castiel后来学了一个词，叫墨菲定律。他觉得用来描述这段时光简直是再适合不过了。  
第二天Castiel没有被允许去学校，他在没有被告知的情况下被带到了医院做了一系列的检查。然后第三天，他同样没有被允许去学校。Sam持续打电话给他，Castiel告诉他他很好，什么事都没有，不用担心。

“到底怎么了？”第四天，他终于在早餐的时候看到了Michael，明明是自己的事情却被蒙在鼓里，Castiel对Michael的沉默感受到了前所未有的愤怒。几天不见的Michael状态并没有比他好到哪里去，Castiel能从他的眼里看出疲惫，但这不是将Castiel晾在一边的理由。

在Castiel的早餐旁边，还放着两粒药片。这两天虽然谁也没有告诉他什么，但是女佣都在定期让他吃这个蓝白相间的药片。他没有问过这是什么，他这两天都默许了他们让他吃药的行为。  
“这到底是什么药？我怎么了？”Castiel接着发问。他没有例行问号，一无所知让他失去了所有耐心。  
“你今天要去英国。”Michael没有回应他，也没有抬头看他一眼，平静地说道。  
“什么？我没在问你……你跟我说是等我读完高中的！这跟说好的不一样！”  
“注意你的语言！”Michael这时抬头用严厉的眼神瞪着Castiel。  
Castiel被吓到了，他甚至想要跪在餐桌面前用尽一切办法让愤怒的Michael原谅他，但是理智告诉他他应该感到愤怒，他不该退缩。  
“我只是想要知道为什么。”Castiel深深吸气吐气，在驱散自己的胆怯的同时假装在镇压自己的暴脾气。

“给他看。”Michael对面露难色的女佣说道。  
紧接着一沓详细的体检报告经过Michael的手摔到了桌子上，滑到了Castiel面前。当Castiel拿起文件看到关键字的时候他反复确认了自己的名字，还有上面写的信息。这是我的报告？我的吗？  
“不可能。”Castiel把报告扔回了桌子上，他不想再多看一眼。  
“这是真的。”Michael尝试击碎他。  
“你不是Alpha，Castiel。”他成功击碎了Castiel。

03  
Castiel想到了泳池，他一度很喜欢潜水。其实严格意义上那应该不叫潜水，用Dean的话来说就是“像尸体一样全身放松任凭水把自己淹没”。在Sam学会了游泳之后他们经常玩这个，看谁能够坚持的时间最长，捏鼻子不算数。

当水把你淹没，你就像是进入了一个只有你自己的世界。Castiel爱极了这种感觉，他把自己的一切都交给水，水对他的信任表示尊重，又将他自己的空间还给他。在静谧的流水声中，一直以来被人群淹没的你自己的声音就变成了这个世界唯一的噪音了。任何人在真实世界的声音都会通过水的过滤，在这里变成背景声，模模糊糊，朦朦胧胧。你听不见他们，所以没有必要听他们的。

布鲁布鲁。Castiel在水中玩味地吐气。

你还记得Anna吗？她是政治婚姻的牺牲品，在我做一家之主的时候，我得保证“他们”不能逼你跟她走上同样的路。我在保护你，Castiel。我必须这么做。

布鲁布鲁。

Novak家不允许Alpha以外的成员拥有话语权。一旦让“他们”发现，你不会再有任何选择了，Castiel。

布鲁布鲁。  
Castiel用鼻腔哼歌的时候，连流水声都消失了。他只能够听到自己的声音。

他看到Michael张嘴正在跟自己说些什么，过分严肃的表情差点让快乐的Castiel笑出声。他不知道Castiel正在游泳，跟那些流动的分子融为一体，也不知道Castiel在唱歌，他快活得就像一条人鱼，只差现在在Michael面前耀武扬威地摆尾。

“你应该对水表示你的尊重。”Dean的声音突然在Castiel的记忆里鲜活了起来。这句话Dean不是对他说的，他是对Sam说的。  
在那次Sam掉进水里，被Dean和Castiel联合捞起来，Sam经历了一次死里逃生之后，Castiel第一次听到Dean如此声正言辞地斥责Sam。Castiel被Sam抓肿的手臂隐隐作痛，对比起意识到刚才发生了什么之后后知后觉的袭来的恐惧这根本不算什么。Castiel全身发软，当Dean如此对Sam说的时候，Castiel同样自责地反省了自己，他的一个大意会害死了Sam。是他的错。  
当这恐惧混杂着愧疚的感情一并袭来，Castiel情不自禁地想起了于这一切相关联的那个场景。Sam在水里恐慌地扑腾着，绝望地大呼着Castiel名字的场景。

大量的黑色情绪像魔鬼一样袭向他的幻想，支配了他的大脑。他不再安全了，他被迫面对现实。Michael所有的话语涌向他，在他花了比平时更多的时间理解这些庞大的信息之后，Castiel终于被彻底击碎了。

庞大的绝望感将他淹没，让他不知所措，他第一次在懂事之后当着Michael的面嚎啕大哭。

“我很抱歉……我很抱歉……”不管什么时候，面对汹涌的情绪Castiel的语言都过于单薄，如同以往一样他只会抱歉。


	6. 第六章 下午茶

01  
“我一直在想你的事。”

Castiel听到Sam的话停了下来。  
“所以？”Castiel问，他听起来不像是真正关心接下来Sam要说什么。

Castiel无所谓的态度让Sam第二次感觉到了自取其辱，但是他总觉得自己说不定，也许，能抓住他们之间还剩下的那一点点东西。或许Castiel不在意，但是Sam没有办法无视自己的心情。  
Castiel一直在等Sam的回答，他甚至没有移开过他的视线，Sam也注视着那汪蓝，但是他觉得这双眼睛已经越来越陌生，Sam沮丧得几乎哭出来。  
“你不能装作什么事都没发生之后还能像这样平静地跟我相处。我，我想我至少能作为……作为旧友关心你吧？”他在形容自己对于Castiel的身份的时候，犹豫了，他对于Castiel到底算是什么身份呢？朋友、恋人、弟弟、隔壁家的小孩，还是学生？Sam花时间思量了一下措辞。

“只是去英国读书而已，Sam。”Castiel表现得就像Sam在单方面纠缠一样无奈。  
“你难道就不好奇我这几年是怎么过来的吗？”Sam觉得自己开始有些咄咄逼人。难道那么多年过来，我们之间就只能是你跑我追这种永远不可能平等的关系吗？就算Castiel表现得多么想要退出，就算这样的关系似乎终止了许多年，但是只要Castiel出现在Sam面前，这样的怪圈还是没能够被打破。

“需要问吗？我已经看到了，”Castiel察觉到了Sam语气中的火药味，他警觉地眯起了眼睛，“你读完高中，然后上了斯坦福法学院，很明显。”他把最后的那个词加重了语气。  
“哇，那你真是观察力惊人啊。”Sam觉得自己鼻子酸酸的，他没忍住反讽了Castiel，让事情变得更糟了。  
“你怎么回事？”Castiel把电脑屏幕啪地一声合上，清脆又沉重，又像是火石碰撞的时候擦出了火花。

“这是你们的薯条和咖啡~”一个身材丰满的女侍应生及时地出现，愉快地把Castiel点的东西放在了Sam的面前，她还没有察觉到这桌的气氛有什么不对劲，“这个是你们的鸡肉沙拉。”沙拉放到了Castiel那边。  
她像是清泉，在炎炎夏日消火的必备良品。  
与此同时，Sam和Castiel的视线几乎没有离开过彼此，充满着浓郁的火药味。  
侍应生终于发现了他们之间的问题，这才小声惊呼，又很快理所当然地微笑了起来，“噢…在夏天大家的心情总是很容易受天气影响，所以——”她把餐盘上最后一件食品拿了下来，“这是我们店送你们的解暑芭菲，一桌只有一份哦！”  
她走了，走之前送给了Sam和Castiel一个俏皮的眨眼，还给他们留下了两个长勺子。

侍应生及时地缓和了气氛，Sam已经没有情绪再跟Castiel抬杠了，他重新注意到了自己的目的，他不想跟Castiel继续假装是陌生人，他只是想跟Castiel叙叙旧，说说话而已。于是他做了一个深呼吸，又挠了挠头，弄乱了发型。

他重新看着Castiel，很明显Castiel也放松了下来，他拿起勺子正准备品尝正在融化的芭菲。Castiel过于认真，Sam笑了起来。  
“Michael从不告诉我们你的任何消息，”Sam苦笑道，擅自回忆了起来，“不仅如此Novak家不再待见我们了，然后过了不久我们的房子因为年久失修在夏天被院子里晒到自燃的树给点着了，不能住人了。我和Dean跟着Bobby搬走了。”Sam简单地陈述着，仿佛他在心理已经把这个过程预演了几百遍。

Castiel没有看Sam，但是他放慢了在芭菲上勺坚果的速度，看上去有些心不在焉，Sam知道他在听。  
“我们……我们就只有彼此了，当然，你知道的，你还是我们唯一的最好的朋友。”Sam笑得有些尴尬，这种说法太傻了，而且听上去更像是一厢情愿，但是他找不到更好的措辞了，他清了清嗓子，“后来Dean在隔壁市的汽修厂上班，遇到了Lisa，他去年的结婚。”

“噢，”Castiel显得有些惊讶，紧接着又恢复了营业式的表情，“替我恭喜他。”  
“你可以自己跟他说，”Sam把前臂撑在了桌子上，换了一个更放松也更加接近Castiel的姿势，“Dean会很高兴听到你的声音的。”

“会吗？是你刚才说的，他可能会打我。”Castiel补充道，显然对于Sam前后说辞有矛盾表示不满。

Sam笑了出声。

02

有进展了不是吗？Castiel至少愿意跟Sam进行普通的、有更多实际内容的对话了。

“在单身告别派对上，你不知道Dean——天哪，你一定没有听过Dean唱歌。”Sam说着说着笑着摇了摇头，“我真应该录个视频的。”

Castiel得到了Sam的允许后一个人把芭菲给解决了，他现在正悠闲地吃着薯条，听着Sam说话，不同之前，他难得坦率地表现出了兴趣。“我还没有去过单身告别派对。”  
“有机会可以去体验一下，不过对于我们这种非社交生物来说，可能大部分时间都会有些无聊就是了。”Sam说，他说的是“我们”，Castiel注意到了。

“事实上，我在英国会经常去酒吧，你知道的，英国人的社交几乎都在酒吧里，”Castiel旁敲侧击想要把自己和Sam区分开来，他对于“我们”的措辞感到抗拒，“我不是不会玩乐，也不是不享受社交的人。”后半句完全是撒谎。

Sam尴尬地“噢”了一声。  
“这——这挺好的。那也许我们可以以成年人的方式叙叙旧了。”Sam对Castiel比了个喝酒的小动作。  
“或许吧。”Castiel耸了耸肩，给了Sam一个狡猾的回复。

“Michael还好吗？”Sam问。Castiel抬头看着他怔住了。  
Sam在Castiel对于Sam询问他关于英国的事表示抗拒之后，开始避重就轻不再谈这个问题，所以他一下午没有问过关于Castiel的任何问题，但是他现在问起了Michael，不是Castiel但关于Castiel的人。  
Castiel低下了头，把薯条戳进番茄酱里，说道：“我五年前…还是六年前？就没有跟他联系了。他也不知道我回来，我也不知道他在哪。”Castiel扁着嘴耸了耸肩，表现得他毫不在意。  
“什么？为什么？”Sam惊讶。

Castiel停下了动作，抬起了头无言地看着Sam，视线中带着一些压迫感。  
“抱歉，”Sam求饶地朝Castiel摆开了双手，“抱歉。”这也属于Castiel不能谈的内容，Sam在心里默默记了一笔。

“既然Michael不知道你回来，那么你现在住在哪里呢？”  
“我在学校附近租了一个小公寓。”  
“……一个人？”Sam挑了挑眉。  
“不然？你知道我的。”Castiel想说Sam肯定知道他是那种非常注重个人空间独立的人。但是Sam的言下之意却跟Castiel相差得十万八千里。  
Sam释怀地笑了笑。  
“是的，当然。”他还是一个人，Sam松了一口气。

Castiel在吃完最后一根薯条的时候就提出要离开了。在他们从图书馆转移阵地到这里之后，什么正事儿都没干过。Sam该庆幸他们的关系因此有了进展。这些年的隔阂实在太深，无论如何他们都不可能修复到像是记忆中的那样，更别说Sam的心里还揣着一个他不敢告诉Castiel的关于性别的秘密。  
也许他不是唯一怀揣秘密的人呢？Sam想。Castiel对于一些事情的沉默让Sam觉得自己被隔于围墙之外，他始终是个外人。

他们回到学校的时候天已经慢慢暗了下来，Castiel最后还是负责任地将Sam送到了宿舍楼下。他们沉默了一路，情绪不比去时活跃，二人更多是经历过一天之后的身心疲惫。就在他们停车的那一刻，宿舍楼下的路灯一盏一盏地亮了起来。  
“幸运，踏正了路灯开灯的时间，”Castiel看着窗外说完，转头看着Sam，Sam的脸由于逆光几乎看不到，“你到了。”接着Castiel打开了车内的灯，照亮了Sam的脸，而Sam如梦初醒。  
“啊是的。”Sam说着，没有想要下车的意思。Castiel困惑地歪了歪头。  
“我在想，我能不能重新成为你的朋友。”Sam扫了一眼Castiel说道，他低头挠了挠脸，仿佛这话对于他来说有些羞耻。  
“你一直都是，没必要‘重新成为’，Sam。”Castiel说。

“我的意思是没有过去的负担，我们重新认识。”Sam抬起头对Castiel露出了一个足够坚定的微笑。但是天知道他的心里面是什么滋味。  
今天对于Sam来说确实是最近最开心的一天了。他试图无视今天Castiel对于某些触及到过去愉快或是不愉快的话题时的僵硬和抗拒，就好像他真正在全身心地让Sam分清楚过去和现在的Castiel不是也不会是同一个人。这让Sam感到受伤，就像Castiel重新出现之后每一次带给他的感觉一样。  
“天知道我有多喜欢跟你在一起，噢当然我的意思是朋友的那种……”Sam觉得难以自控，他嘴角有些抽动，为了不让Castiel看出异样他又低下了头，一米九的大个子在副驾驶上变得越来越小，那么卑微，“我只是想要平等地跟你相处，不想让你觉得困扰或者觉得我是麻烦鬼拖油瓶什么的，我可以选择忘记的——”不知道有没有人研究过“在夜色下人们是否更容易进行自我吐露”的课题。  
Sam觉得自己开始有些语无伦次了，他及时地住了嘴不让失态继续蔓延。  
Castiel看着他始终没有说话。  
沉默片刻，Sam搓了把脸。  
“我…对不起，我…我该走了。”

“Sam。”Sam正想关上车门的时候，Castiel叫住了他，Sam在车外其实看不太到车内Castiel的情况，他听到一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，紧接着看到Castiel弯腰弓着身子朝副驾驶座的门靠近，然后递给Sam一张小卡片。  
Sam疑惑地看了看上半身挪到副驾驶座上的Castiel，他正在车里努力抬头看着车外的Sam，额头上出现了许多新鲜的抬头纹。

“我觉得你可能需要知道新朋友的联系方式。”


	7. 第七章 悄悄

01  
“Sam？你多久没有打电话给我了。”  
“抱歉，Dean，我最近有些忙，忘记了。”

Sam自从重新遇到Castiel以后已经两个多星期没有给Dean打电话，他完全忘记了这回事儿。天哪，上一次发生这种事情是什么时候来着？怎么想都像是很久以前的事情，但是一定跟Castiel有关——除了他没有什么比Dean更重要了。  
Dean还不知道Castiel回来了，Sam不确定Dean是否应该知道。

“忙？真的吗？你是不是恋爱了？”Dean狐疑。  
“什么？不，我才没有！”Sam的心跳得有些快，他猜是因为他撒谎了，也可能是被戳穿了心情的原因。有时候他讨厌极了Dean这种敏感的触觉。

“你是不是跟Cas背着我在做些什么？”Dean在好多年前这样问过Sam，Sam甚至已经不记得在这之前他跟Castiel确切在做些什么了，他不知道那时候自己是否有向Castiel表露过心情，尽管青涩的暗恋是确实存在的。他都不记得了，只记得在Dean问起的时候突然紧张起来的感觉。“不，没有。”他当时给出了跟现在相同的回答，说不定语气也是一样的。

“拜托兄弟，你已经大学了，恋爱这种事情不需要藏着掖着。”Dean听上去完全不信Sam的说辞（那是当然的），语气中带着一些狡猾。  
“我没有，我不会的。你——你知道我的。”Sam调整了自己的语气，让自己听上去有些委屈，委屈到能让Dean想起Castiel。  
Dean听懂Sam的意思之后发出了嫌恶的声音，Sam能想象出来Dean的白眼翻得有多高了。  
“我怎么会有你这样的弟弟…现在早就不流行对甩了自己的初恋情人念念不忘那套了，向前看Sammy。你应该把目光放在大学里的性感Omega上，而不是一个不在你生活里的Alpha！”  
“那是你的模式，不是我的，Dean。你就别管我了。”Sam主动回避这样的谈话，虽然Dean说的是事实，但是这些事情从别人的嘴里说出来还是有些羞耻。  
“哼，随你，bitch。”  
“Jerk。”

Sam挂了电话之后情绪复杂地瘫倒在床上。他望着空寥寥的天花板，感觉回到了现实。在新的环境遇上故人的感觉太不现实了，但是Dean怎么都是真的吧。  
Sam看了一眼床头柜上的小纸条，上面手写着Castiel的电话号码。Castiel的出现跟现实联系在一起了……  
所以……Castiel是真的跟Sam重新开始了。天哪。

Sam在床上翻了个身，打开手机短信界面确认着那近百条几乎没有具体内容的聊天记录，接着心如乱麻地把自己埋进了被子里。

02  
Castiel给了Sam他的电话。  
这是Castiel第一次给Sam他的私人联系方式——那是当然，毕竟那时候他们还那么小。

Sam恍恍惚惚地回到宿舍，恍恍惚惚地换了衣服。只要想到现在他已经有Castiel的电话了，他的心就止不住砰砰直跳。他甚至不记得舍友对他说了些什么或者当天晚上他自己做了些什么。总之他反应过来的时候就已经洗漱好躺在床上了。

他拿着手机和Castiel手写的电话号码，把Castiel的号码键入手机联系人。  
接着应该从哪里开始？打电话还是发短消息？他该说些什么？

Sam在暖黄色的床头灯的光芒里毫无睡意，把发送给Castiel的短信一次次编辑，从感谢到思念，写了一遍又一遍。也许他不应该想那么复杂，他跟Castiel的交流也可以从简单开始不是吗？Castiel还是那个Castiel，快想起来你们从前是怎么交流的。

[晚安，Cas。]这是他第一条发送给Castiel的信息，短短几个字Sam费尽了脑筋。  
在发送成功的瞬间他才想起忘记了告诉Castiel这是他的号码，正当Sam慌张地编辑着[我是Sam，Btw]的时候Castiel发来了回信。

[晚安，Sam。]

当然，Castiel当然知道他是Sam。Sam松了一口气，嘴角不自觉扬起了一个甜丝丝的弧度  
这是Castiel给他发的第一条信息。

他们的交流一开始只是简单的问候。这几乎成了Sam每天起床和临睡前的第一件和最后一件事。慢慢地，短信开始跟学校活动产生了一些联系。

在Castiel上完课之后。  
[我觉得这堂课讲得很精彩。]  
[谢谢你。]

在Castiel下课提着包却没有朝停车场的方向走去的时候。  
[你准备去图书馆吗？]  
[是的。]  
[待会儿我去找你。]  
[好的，我在3楼。]

除此之外，他们几乎不交谈。  
这让Sam想起了很久以前的事情，他们也是这样一起在图书馆，除了在Sam对功课有疑问的时候，Castiel和Sam也几乎不交谈。但是Sam现在的知识量积累已经到了不需要询问Castiel的时候了，遗憾。

不过Castiel不知道，每当Castiel坐在Sam的身边忙于自己的工作，Sam都在偷偷观察些什么。Castiel从前就喜欢在思考的时候抿紧自己的嘴唇，把淡色的双唇抿到发白，然后放松，又来一次，这个习惯到现在也没有变。少年Sam从前只觉得这个小动作有些可爱，但是现在的Sam已经是成年人了，成年人只会用成年人的龌龊思想去思考了。  
幸运的是虽然每次都伴随着难以言喻的复杂心情，Castiel身上散发的Alpha信息素使Sam在每一次想要朝Castiel靠近的时候得以悬崖勒马。

后来Sam发现，Castiel还学会舔嘴唇了。  
……真可恶。

03  
Sam Winchester。  
Castiel才不相信世界上有那么巧的事情——有另一个叫SamWinchester的人在斯坦福的法学院念书，所以他手中名单册上的一定是那个Sam Winchester，在他念出这个名字的时候他以为自己做好了心理准备，但是当那个想象中的“小个子”没有出现，反而哒哒哒地从课室门外蹦出来一个跟那个小Sammy长得一模一样的巨人Sam Winchester时让Castiel着实吓了一大跳。他没有再穿Dean或者Castiel的衣服（那是当然的），他看上去跟以前没有什么不同却变得那么不同，他不仅有自己的衣服，也有自己的生活了。

天哪，他长得那么高了。

Sam看他的眼神就像以前那样灼热，种种无法兑现的诺言重新浮现在Castiel的脑海里，当他面对Sam的时候总是无法摆脱负罪感。Castiel在这期间几乎没有办法再直视Sam委屈时露出来的狗狗眼。天哪，为什么我现在不能把什么都给他。Castiel咬着牙把这样的想法狠狠地粉碎在了肚子里。  
Novak家的人可能都有同一个让人讨厌的特点，他们总是因为种种自我限制把喜欢的人推得远远的。——你不是他印象中的那个Castiel了，你不应该让他失望，你应该远离他的生活。

太傻了，Castiel的冷漠没有赶走Sam倒是给自己平增了麻烦。Sam那么好，他不应该遭到这样的对待，Castiel时常懊恼。就像是对他的惩罚，他在Sam面前频频出窘况，在他遭受陌生人的骚扰的时候，Sam的及时出手又给他脸上狠狠打了一巴掌。Castiel背上了负罪感，他越来越没办法对Sam摆起那张臭脸。后来Castiel竟然允许了他坐上自己的车，允许了他跟自己单独相处。他能看得出Sam的忐忑，殊不知Castiel才是那个最慌乱的人。

他就像是进行过自我分裂，用一把形同虚设的锁将面对Sam时不必要的情绪关在笼子里，然后将自己交给经过不严谨编排的虚假面孔。笼子上面没有锁，Castiel的感情终于记得他是自由的。

天哪你竟然还是心软了，你应该继续推开他的。这样下去他总会发现你不是Alpha，然后他还是会离开你，这跟从一开始拒绝他有什么区别吗？……为什么不干脆直接告诉Sam你不是Alpha？对我忘了，你是个懦夫。你不愿意去想Sam不再崇拜你，你不愿意去接受你不能兑现你以前吹过的牛皮的事实。你真自私，你宁愿继续给Sam虚假的幻象也不愿意打碎你那虚伪的尊严。

闭嘴。

Castiel堵上了脑子里的那个正在谴责自己的声音，站在镜子前用力泵了比平时要多一些的Alpha信息素。

04

[晚安，Cas。]  
[晚安，Sam。]  
[早安，Cas。今天有课吗Cas？你会来学校吗？]  
[早安，Sam。没有，但是下午我会去图书馆。]

[你在哪？]  
[图书馆，二楼社会学区域。]  
[好，我来找你。]

[Cas，今天的文学课还是你上吗？]  
[是的。]

[Dick是个混蛋，不要在意。你教得棒极了。]  
[谢谢你Sam。我喜欢你今天的衬衫，顺便一说，你适合蓝色。]  
[谁说不是呢。]

他们只在讯息上交谈，通常是Sam发起的。刚开始他们之间没有过多的问候和话题，Sam和Castiel都小心翼翼在试探着对方的底线。  
Sam经常会在图书馆跟Castiel见面。尴尬的是在刚开始，Castiel完全没有想到要给Sam留个座位，或者迁就Sam坐到人少一点的位置上去，这样他们就可以方便坐在一起了。遗憾的是Castiel根本没有想到，以至于好几次都将Sam置于进退两难及其尴尬的状况中。  
[如果能跟你坐在一起就好了。]Sam说。  
在Sam的提醒下Castiel终于后知后觉地意识到了这个问题，噢Sam不仅是要过来跟他打个招呼而已，他想跟他坐在一起。

没有人知道Sam和Castiel之间正在发生什么，在图书馆里他们总是安静地坐在一起，甚至没有交谈，毕竟有些人类在享受别人的陪伴的时候通常不会表于言语。  
Castiel不得不把自己的工作优先于Sam的陪伴，在跟Sam坐在一起的时候，他经常会忘记Sam的存在沉浸在自己的世界中。但是也有例外——比如Sam的视线实在是强烈到难以忽视的时候。  
他变坏了，他现在学会“无意识地”去做一些小动作了。

他们几乎不交谈，但是事情就是这样发生了，无人察觉，暗流涌动。上课时Jessica倒是发现了一些端倪，不仅是在Castiel Novak被学生在课上找茬的时候Sam表现得比教师本人还要愤怒，除此之外，Novak开始越来越频繁地回应Sam的眼神，他们之间就像能用眼神把对方操上一百遍。

Sam和Castiel就像掌握了解题的关键技巧，一切进展迅速。


	8. 第八章 Heaven

01  
周五Sam在便利店值班到十点。  
他还剩下两门考试，下个星期的这个时候他就已经进入暑假了。阳光沙滩冰淇淋，还有更多恼人的生物。  
Dean前两天打电话过来确认Sam暑假是否跟他和Lisa一起度过，Sam还不确定所以他没给Dean一个确切地答案，但他答应在暑假之前会给Dean一个明确的回复。

Tom在九点五十分准时踏着点来跟Sam交班，一切正常，到现在为止都还是一个普通的周五夜晚。

[Heaven.]  
当Sam正准备回更衣室收拾细软的时候他收到了Castiel的短信。  
Heaven。Castiel想说什么？

Tom凑过来看了一眼。  
“那是你学校附近的酒吧的名字？看来你今晚有艳福了。”Tom意有所指地用肩膀顶了顶Sam的肩膀。

正在Sam尝试无视Tom的调侃，从而专注于猜测Castiel的真实意图的时候，Castiel仿佛是验证了Tom的说法，接着又发来了一条信息。  
[快来。]

02  
Sam用地图导航到传说中的Heaven的时候正十点十分。  
他从未到过这家酒吧，门口破烂不羁的装饰让Sam感觉有些不好，更别说他甚至没能在窗口往里面窥探到些什么，而朝门内望去，进入门内一小段走廊之后必须再经过一道褪色的门帘，Sam总有一种不好的预感，他怀着这种不安走进了酒吧。  
事实上是他想多了，里面和普通的酒吧没有什么不同，但也许是Castiel奇怪的短信作祟，他悬着的心依旧没有放下来，他想要尽快在昏暗的酒吧里面找到Castiel，但Castiel不接电话也不回短信。当Sam决定放弃通讯工具直接投入欢闹的人群，在昏暗的灯光下顺利找到Castiel的时候已经接近十点二十分了，因为在大厅搜寻过后，他从来没有想过会在陌生人的包厢里找到Castiel。

当Sam找到Castiel时，他看上去已经喝得醉醺醺，正和包厢里的年轻男女玩酒桌游戏玩得正起劲。当Sam出现在包厢门口的时候，是Castiel先叫住了他，Sam还不由得犹豫了一会儿来确认这个醉醺醺的男人是不是他的Castiel。  
Castiel甚至不知道他们的名字，但是整个包厢的人都知道Castiel叫“Jimmy”了。在Sam把Castiel带走的时候“Jimmy”的酒友们甚至还发出了遗憾的叫声。

Sam困惑极了，他是怎么跟这群跟他一点都挨不着边的年轻人玩到一起去的。不过至少他惴惴不安的心情得到了释放。  
“你们真是一群可爱的家伙！”Castiel被Sam架在脖子上拖走，临走前他还不忘指着包厢里那群年轻人口齿不清地嚷嚷道，年轻的孩子们听到后发出了快乐的欢呼。

说真的，这什么情况？

“你家在哪？”Sam架着Castiel准备逃离这片浑浊的空气，在密闭而拥挤的空间里，Sam几乎分不清楚身边的人究竟是什么性别，信息素混杂在一起难以分辨，形成一种过于复杂的味道，这让Sam觉得就像意识在一定程度上被剥离出了肉体。

“不，我——我不回家。”Castiel松开了Sam的手，把Sam轻轻推开走向了吧台，找了两个空位坐了下来。他招来酒保点了杯什么，然后朝愣在原地的Sam招了招手。Sam跟上，坐在了他的身边。

“给我一杯跟他一样的。”Sam指着Castiel跟酒保说。  
Castiel一只手撑在桌子上托着腮好笑地看着Sam。  
吧台的顶上有一盏轻奢风格的暖色吊灯，灯管从Castiel头顶照射下来，像是给他头上铺上了一层圣光；但是同时在照亮Castiel的同时也给Castiel的脸上蒙上了一层难以揣测的阴影。Sam看进影子里，Castiel睡眼朦胧，他看上去如此放松，像是完全融入了Heaven的环境里。

Sam从未见过这样的Castiel。

“所以……包厢里的是你的朋友？”要是真的朋友才不会叫他Jimmy，Sam想。但是他不想问得那么直接，比如“你不认识别就敢随便进他们的包厢你到底是怎么想的”之类的。  
Castiel神秘兮兮地朝Sam的耳边靠近：“没有人会不想邀请一个忧郁气质的Alpha的。”Sam诧异地哼笑了一声，这样的Castiel对于他来说实在新鲜。  
他从来没有见过喝多了酒的Castiel，今晚的Castiel醉酒体验让Sam感觉有些不好。但这怎么说还是那个Castiel，就算每个人心中确实有好感度系统，今晚的Castiel的恶劣行为也并不能让Sam给Castiel减多少分。

“你经常来这里？”Sam问道。  
酒保给Castiel上了一杯威士忌，接着也给了Sam同样的威士忌。被子里的圆形冰块在酒保移动杯子的时候转动起来，跟杯壁碰撞出清脆的响声。  
“第一次，恰好路过，”Castiel有些喜欢这样的声音，他把杯子在桌上小幅度来回移动，冰块的声音清脆悦耳，“Heaven，Castiel……听起来就像是我应该呆的地方。事实上，今晚的体验并不赖不是吗？”那杯底的水迹因为Castiel的动作正形成一个诡异的轨迹。  
Sam皱起了眉。  
“既然如此为什么叫我？我觉得我扫了你的兴。”Sam撇了撇嘴酸溜溜地说道。  
“哈，不不不……不Sam……”Castiel笑出了声，甚至笑得有些接不上气。他情绪极佳，反而Sam被他搞得摸不着头脑甚至有些恼羞成都的征兆。  
Castiel调整好状态之后，恢复了平静，脸上挂着温和的笑容。  
“……我说的不赖正是指你来了。”Castiel说。  
“什么？”Sam这样问着，又将耳朵靠近了一些，“你刚刚说什么？”  
——他没听清Castiel刚才在说什么。  
“老天…我不会说第二次了，”Castiel拍着大腿翻了个白眼，接着又看到Sam困惑又无辜的样子他没能再生起气来，“……白痴。”Castiel小声喃喃道。

“……什么？”Sam困惑极了。

03  
尽管有Sam作为同伴，Castiel的魅力没有因此受到影响。在他们交谈的这一个小时里就有两个人过来搭讪Castiel。当Castiel来者不拒和过来搭讪的人都聊得十分投机的时候，Sam感到有些不悦，更是当那些人趴在Castiel耳边窃窃私语并且用挑衅的眼神看着Sam的时候他尤其不爽，他甚至想要就这样搂过Castiel的脖子然后向那些心怀不轨的人宣誓主权。

Castiel像是终于察觉到了Sam的不悦，在最后一个人的耳边耳语了些什么之后，就再也没有人过来打扰他们了。  
“我不喜欢这种感觉。”Sam直白道，接着将剩下的威士忌一饮而尽。  
“他们没有恶意。”Castiel托着腮意味深长地看着Sam。  
狗屎。  
Sam轻蔑地哼笑了一声。  
“你在吃醋，”Castiel指出，“你不好奇他们跟我说了些什么吗？”  
“你一直都是这么来者不拒的吗？”Sam没有回答Castiel的问题，反而向Castiel抛了另一个问题，他的语气里带着刺。  
“他问我，和我的‘男朋友’，”Castiel说到“男朋友”的时候，用手指结结实实地戳在Sam的肩膀上，“有没有兴趣跟他玩3P。”  
听到Castiel的话，Sam被自己的口水呛到——Sam从来没有想过这样的话有一天会出自Castiel之口。事实上效果不错，Sam已经开始想想Castiel在床上的样子了，是如何帮X先生做口活儿，又是如何迷人而粗暴地进入Sam……天哪。  
Sam看着Castiel就这样原地宕机了。看到他的反应，Castiel得逞地笑了出声。  
Sam清了清嗓子，缓过了神来。“我们还不是……”情侣，当话说出口的时候他有些后悔了，也许他应该让自己和Castiel还有那些陌生人继续延续这个误会。

Castiel显然没有听到他的话。  
“他想搭讪的不是我，是我们。只是你看上去像个护主的小狗，他们喜欢你，但更愿意看你挫败的样子。”Castiel边说边拿起威士忌，抿了一口然后含住了杯沿，牙齿轻轻磕在杯沿上，他眯着眼睛迷迷糊糊地看着Sam，观察Sam的反应。  
他是恶魔。Sam看着Castiel不禁想到。  
Castiel朝酒保招了招手，给Sam上了另一杯威士忌，给自己叫了一杯花花绿绿的调酒。  
“如果能让你安心一点，我可以告诉你，我没跟任何人约过炮。”Castiel平静地说道，“当然，这不代表我没有这个机会可以约。”  
Castiel在向他解释，是不是这就意味着Sam在他的心里确实还有着一定的分量，Sam的心情微微颤动。  
“我……”Sam起势，准备说些什么。  
“你暑假打算怎么过？”没有理会Sam的意图，Castiel抢过了话题。他有些累了，趴在了桌面上，摇晃着杯中的冰球着迷地观察着灯光打在上面的奇妙物理变化。  
Sam叹了一口气，把先前复杂的情绪全部抛开，他闭上了眼睛，任凭意识游离出肉体。他跟Castiel一样有些喝多了，理性的防线逐渐被酒精溶解，太多问题再想下去他可能会口无遮拦控制不住自己的Alpha情绪——这样的状态很容易坏事儿。  
“我还不知道，可能留下来实习，也可能回去跟Dean和Lisa一起过。”  
“Dean……”听到Dean的名字的时候，Castiel喃喃地重复了一下，像是回忆起了很久以前的事情，“Dean后来知道我们的事情了吗？”  
Sam花了几秒钟的时间反应过来Castiel在说的是什么事情。这是Castiel在回来之后，第一次对Dean的态度表示好奇。他的语气带着些挫败感，Sam没忍住睁开眼睛看了看Castiel，Castiel看着他手中的杯子，但是很明显他有些东西已经不在这里了。

Dean从前不知道，不知道Sam和Castiel两情相悦的事情。  
“后来知道了，你走了之后不久，我告诉了他。”Sam陈述地很平静，就像在说别人的事情——这些事情在现在来说已经不重要了。  
“……哦。”Castiel简单回应，不表露任何态度。  
“他刚开始很不解，但是后来觉得无所谓了。反正你都已经走了。”Sam苦笑。他回忆起了当时的心情，开始变得有些自暴自弃。也许Dean是对的，有些事情放手会更轻松，而不是现在坐在Castiel身边Sam却觉得自己和Castiel像是隔了一个平行宇宙。他变了太多，他们之间几乎变成了两条平行线，尽管相距如此之近。

我很抱歉，Castiel想。在他决定再也不轻易道歉之后，这句话在面对Sam的时候几乎脱口而出。他咽了咽口水，努力把这种负罪情绪消化在肚子里。他很长一段时间试图不去想Sam过得怎么样，Sam会如何痛恨他；在他回来之后，也尝试通过麻木自己的感官让自己从这一段无果的感情给他带来的痛苦中逃离出来。他以为这是在保护Sam不再受这段感情伤害，其实Castiel心知肚明，逃避能让他不去听不去看不去感受，然而这根本不能减轻在Sam身上产生的负面作用，他是在掩耳盗铃，他是在保护自己。

酒精害人不是吗？

不过不谈以后，就现在在Sam眼里他还是一个优秀的Alpha。只要谎言还没有被戳穿，他就还能继续。

“我们说过的，不谈从前。”Sam察觉到Castiel的心不在焉，主动转移了话题。  
Castiel笑着附和。  
他趴在桌子上，扭头看着Sam，他的眼睛几乎要睁不开了，脸上挂着慵懒的笑容，说话的声音听起来也已经绵绵不清的了。说不定Sam现在也是一样的。  
“你的发情期是什么时候？”Castiel突然问道。  
Sam一时哑言。


	9. 第九章 Pillowtalk（？）

第九章  
01  
那是一个中式餐馆，以代表着中国的红色为主要装饰格调的餐馆闪烁着不真实的灯光。Sam不记得在这之前发生了什么，也不知道自己是怎么来到这里的。当他意识到自己正住就坐的桌子对面坐着一个看不清脸的陌生男人，他变得不再在意这个问题了。  
他的脸就像蒙上了一层迷雾，它不存在于男人，但是存在于Sam。这种感觉过于抽象，但是Sam竟然没有因此感到困惑。  
他察觉到男人只是看着他，他没有恶意——Sam觉得自己喜欢这种感觉，这种气氛过于自然，他们之间并没有因此变得尴尬。他们所在的环境中色彩过于夺目，以至于他们的存在渺小而暗淡，但是这并没有阻碍他们成为彼此的焦点。  
Sam觉得自己应该跟他握手，告诉他自己很高兴认识他——他甚至不知道那个人的名字。  
当Sam像他想象中那样伸出了手时，男人怔了怔，经过几秒的思量过后，他这才颤抖着用右手握住了Sam伸出来的右手，紧接着男人的左手也搭上了Sam的手，男人小心翼翼地触碰着Sam，他表现得就像虔诚的教徒，认真而肃穆。

不等Sam说些什么，男人突然哭了起来，他流着泪，捧着Sam的手低头亲吻着Sam的手背。干燥的吻如同他的触碰一般轻柔。  
男人低声啜泣，呢喃着些什么。Sam几乎没有办法听清，当他凑近时，男人的话渐渐清晰了起来。  
“I miss you，I miss you so much……”

男人的脸渐渐清晰了起来，那双在Sam印象中总像是刚哭过那样带着迷雾的眼哭得通红，眼下乱糟糟地湿了一大片——Sam从未在他的脸上见过这样的情绪。

“我也是，我也是。”Sam说，他捧起了Castiel的手。

02  
当手机上的7:35闹钟响起的时候，Sam从梦中挣扎着醒来，他在以往既定的位置探索不到手机，这才不情不愿地睁开了眼睛——一片黑暗，他不在他的房间里。恪尽职守的手机正孤零零地在地上发出微弱的亮光，不等Sam去按熄，闹钟的声音随着电量的耗尽戛然而止。

Sam走下床拉开窗帘，清晨本应有的明亮这才完完全全照射进房间内。与此同时，他可以更好地探索自己到底在哪里。  
他的记忆只更新到昨晚自己跟Castiel从Heaven出来那一段，之后几乎没有印象了。但他始终觉得自己应该躺在了马路上，他全身有着如同被卡车碾过一样的疼痛无力。

“Cas？”Sam用沙哑的声音试探地喊着。  
就在那张他刚刚离开的床上，一团白色的被子抽动了一下。Sam走过去探索着Castiel的形状，把他的头从被子中剥了出来。Castiel显然是被刺眼的日光而不是被Sam唤醒的，他用手臂遮住眼睛，不耐烦地让Sam把窗帘拉上。

“抱歉。”Sam拉上了窗帘，Castiel懒洋洋地伸手打开了暖洋洋的床头灯，然后又滑进了被子里，只露出了半个脑袋。  
Sam还很累，如果不是闹钟他估计还能睡上几个小时，尤其是看到Castiel刚刚就跟自己在同一张床上，他更想钻回去了——鉴于两人的衣服虽然有些凌乱但是至少还穿在身上，显而易见昨晚他们之间并没有发生什么。Sam搓着自己的脸保持清醒，从被子里出来之后还想重新回去他不知道合不合规矩。

被子里的Castiel迷蒙地半睁着眼睛看着Sam在清醒与睡梦之间挣扎，但他看上去像是有自己的烦恼。  
“我在做梦吗？你不像是真的。”Castiel喃喃道，他的声音没有比Sam好到哪里去。  
“我不知道，我觉得我也在做梦。”Sam靠着椅背闭上了眼睛。  
“你还想再睡会儿吗？”Castiel贴心地问道。  
“当然，如果可以的话……现在还很早。”

Castiel打开了被子，Sam毫不犹豫地钻了进去。  
在Sam简单整理好自己那一边的被子之后，Castiel又整个人钻进被子里去了。  
“Dean会在被子里面放屁的。”Sam说。  
“你不是Dean。”Castiel的声音从被子里传来多了一层厚重感。

Sam笑了两声，关掉了床头灯。

03

回笼觉无梦，Sam被一阵像羽毛一样轻的抚摸闹醒的。当他张开眼，他看到Castiel睡在那里，依然是只愿意在被子外露出半张脸，他的眼神看着比刚才要精神了一些。Castiel从被子里伸出手来，正认真地抚摸着Sam的下巴——毫无规律纯属玩味，看到Sam醒来后他也没有停下手上的动作。

“你在干什么？”  
“早上好Sam，虽然已经是中午了。”Castiel似乎从来不会首先回答Sam的问题。  
“早上好，Cas。”Sam说着握住了Castiel的手腕把他的手从自己的脸上赶走，Castiel识趣地把手收回了被子里。  
“你有胡子。”Castiel说。  
“这不是正常的事情吗？你也有。”  
“真不敢相信，我的男孩都已经有胡子了。”Castiel始终没有办法把眼睛从他对Sam的认知之外的事物上移开。Sam因为别的原因心跳加快了一些，Castiel说的是“我的男孩”。

I miss you so much...  
Castiel的眼神如此专注，Sam不仅把眼前的Castiel跟梦中那个深情告白的Castiel联系在一起。事实上，Sam有些好奇那么多年间Castiel会有想起他的时候吗？梦中的情感来得太强烈，跟眼前这个几乎不表露自己情绪的Castiel有那么多不同。他希望Castiel的思念情绪是真的，这样一来他就有足够的情感筹码跟Castiel站在同一个平台上重新开始。

“我昨晚梦到你了，”Sam试探地说，“你可能会觉得是调情，但是这是真——”  
“我也是，梦见你了。”Castiel打断了Sam，他调整了一下姿势让自己更方便跟Sam面对面对话。  
Castiel突然的坦率让Sam一时哑然，他而后笑了笑。  
“你梦到我什么了？”Castiel继续问道。  
“你在我的梦里哭了，你说你想我。”Sam挤了挤眼睛，试图让这个说出口有些难为情的内容变得生趣一些来缓和一些不必要的尴尬。  
Castiel难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，紧接着厌恶地皱起了脸。“一般来说应该是你哭着说想我才对，要知道你才是‘公主’。”Castiel的反应没有让Sam失望，Sam几乎要笑出来。  
“所以这只是个梦啊，”Sam耸了耸肩，“那你呢？”

“我不打算告诉你。”  
“……春梦？”  
“天哪Sam，你可真敢想。”

04

Castiel不属于会酒后忘事的那种。

“你的发情期是什么时候？”Castiel昨晚问Sam。  
Sam变了，他对Castiel也开始有了戒备心。  
“你觉得我会把我的发情期大大方方地告诉一个跟我非亲非故的Alpha吗？”虽然用词上Castiel有点被中伤了，但是Sam说得对。  
“或者你只是在隐瞒些什么。”Castiel试探地指出。得了吧，有所隐瞒的只有你自己而已。……但是万一呢？  
Sam没有说话。

Sam出现在Castiel家完全是Castiel要求的，说要重新体验一下小时候留宿的感觉。清醒之后Castiel想了想自己说出这样的请求真的是让人尴尬，就像是无理取闹。他知道他想跟Sam多呆一会儿，谁不想呢？Castiel决定把尴尬抛在脑后，非常干脆果断地让酒精背了黑锅。

Castiel猜自己跟Sam做了同一个梦。  
共梦——Castiel曾经听说过这样的现象，他一直觉得这样的事情就像是都市传说。

Castiel梦到自己亲吻着Sam的手，思念就像是流动的空气自然而然地从他的口中说出。不仅是在梦中，他在现实中也把这句如同进行自我暴露一般的话说了出来，他被自己的梦话惊醒，所幸Sam没有察觉。天还早，他甚至没睡多长时间，但是Castiel一旦醒来重新入睡就变得很困难了。他无奈地蜷缩了起来，把自己完全藏在被子里。

当Castiel蜷缩在被子里的时候，被子里有了陌生的信息素的味道。这股来自Sam的味道非常单薄但是让人无比安心，就像Sam从来的柔和一样。他想到自己只要伸出手就能给Sam来一次释放，他离Sam的欲望中心那么接近，只要一次大胆的触碰，他就能完全被Sam的味道包围，让自己染上他的味道。Castiel从未尝过Sam的毒蘑菇，但是这不代表他没有想象过。

他想到他们日后还有很长时间要相处，有点不甘心但还是放弃了。但至少在这之后他很快就重新睡着了，直到Sam拉开窗帘，解开了光的封印。

05  
Castiel还在赖床，Sam已经着手洗漱了。Castiel告诉了Sam新毛巾和新牙刷的位置，便闭上眼睛妄图继续睡过去。  
被睡意囚禁的Castiel此时还没有意识到，他的Sam正跟他那些藏着肮脏小秘密的瓶瓶罐罐呆在同一个空间里。

Sam站在浴室的柜子前，Castiel说柜子的上层存放着他需要的洗漱用品，打开柜门之后他的目光却无法从柜子下层那些药罐上移开。Sam也有存放维生素和一些常规用药的柜子，但是Castiel柜子里的瓶瓶罐罐远远超出了Sam所拥有的量，其中还有很多他从未见过的包装，这让他感到有些诧异。

理智告诉他他不应该去动别人的东西，但是对方可是Castiel，他没有办法抑制住想要去更加了解Castiel的念头。

【TBC】


	10. 第十章 说谎的人

第十章 说谎的人

01

Castiel只去过一次中餐馆，那是一家在英国读书时，表兄Gabriel力荐的一家以红色为主要色调装修的中餐馆。他依稀记得那里黄色的灯光有些昏暗，以至于有些炒菜上桌的时候他其实并不是很能看得清楚它们原本的颜色……但是不知怎的，梦里在这个环境下的Sam却异常清晰。  
他想，在那个梦里，Sam是不是也梦到了同样的地点？这太奇怪了。在跟Michael生活的时候他从未有机会踏进过任何一处唐人街或聚集地，更别说跟Sam有着关于唐人街的共同回忆了。

他想念Sam。  
当他仍是那个被“抛弃”到异国他乡的少年，跟Winchester兄弟（尤其是Sam）相关的回忆是唯一能引起Castiel的情绪强烈波动的事物了，但这也只是当初，时间总能冲淡一切。

梦不总是有逻辑的，Castiel不应该再纠结这些。不应该再纠结于跟那红色的地方有什么关系，不应该再纠结于思念的情感为何那么真实。  
既然都是梦，证明不管里面发生什么都不是真实的。

Castiel没想过他只是擅长视而不见而非遗忘，人的记忆会随着主观意识进行修饰，他只是在漫长又短暂的那段岁月中无意识地选择把自己的软肋藏起来而已。  
但是他意识到Sam掌握了藏宝箱钥匙，他现在在做的只是垂死挣扎，期待着Sam作为解锁人永远找不到就连Castiel自己也没有地图的箱子。

Castiel在床上翻了个身，看着Sam睡了一晚的那一侧，在他离开床之后那枕头上的褶皱仍在提醒他这些才都是真实的。Castiel听着浴室里传来哗啦啦的水声，变得毫无睡意。

02

Castiel邀请Sam留下来吃中午饭，还说着“本想请你吃早餐看来只有下次了”之类的暗示话语，Sam知道Castiel只是想看他因此慌乱的样子而已，Castiel现在变得有些坏心眼了。Castiel不做饭，他们点了披萨外卖，当外送小哥在门口熟络地跟Castiel寒暄的时候，头发还湿哒哒的Sam半裸地出现很明显让小哥感到有些诧异。  
当然，Sam也很诧异。  
“看来你经常点他们的披萨，你们看上去关系很好。”Sam让自己听上去尽量不要酸溜溜地。

“我是会变的，朋友。当初那个只有温切斯特愿意跟他做朋友的小男孩已经不在了。”  
Sam无言地用柔软的大毛巾擦着头发，Castiel凑了上来闻了闻，同样无言地走开了。他坐到沙发上，打开了披萨盒子，又差遣Sam去厨房拿了两罐啤酒。

“有一个闻起来像我的男人在我的房子里走来走去，表现得像个这里的主人，这感觉很奇怪。”Castiel观察着Sam的一举一动说道。

“我以为你会喜欢？”Sam故意挑眉。  
“说不好……我不知道。”Castiel惘然地撇了撇嘴，他想到事实上自己永远没有办法让Sam染上自己的味道。  
Castiel又想，他应该再回答得坚定一些。如果让Sam死心了，自己就不会在想这些没有未来的可能性了。

Castiel客厅的茶几有点低，他们蜷缩在沙发和茶几间的地板上专注地进餐。  
“今天有什么安排？”Sam问。  
Castiel从抱在胸前的披萨盒中抬起头来，舔了舔手指：“如果你没注意到今天已经过去了一半，而我还在家里和你优哉游哉地吃着披萨的话……我可以告诉你，没有。”

Sam欲言又止，最后只是哼了一声作为回应。  
“怎么？你担心我会挽留你，打乱你接下来约会的行程么？想干什么就去做吧，小老虎。”  
听到Castiel的话，Sam无力地苦笑了一声：“你刚才听起来就跟Dean似的。”  
“也许吧。”Castiel没有底气地耸了耸肩。  
“你到现在为止还想要成为Dean吗？”Sam问。

Castiel一时间没有反应过来Sam为什么会问自己这样的问题，他忽然想到很久以前是不是跟Sam说过自己对于Dean的想法。  
——无畏的领袖，团队的灵魂人物，谁不想变成他呢。  
Dean曾经是Castiel的超越对象，也是他的模仿对象。对于一个孩童来说是一个重要的榜样，但是对于现在的Castiel来说，这个人的影响早就随着漂洋过海的岁月慢慢淡去，就像是见过大海后重新审视家门前的那条小溪，无足轻重。然而事到如今却依然收到Sam说Castiel像Dean的评价对于Castiel来说确实有些诧异，他觉得他已经摆脱任何人的影响成长为自己很长时间了。

到现在为止他还想要成为Dean吗？Sam问。

“我不是Dean，我不会变成Dean的。”Castiel又拿起了一块披萨。

03

Castiel在那个从图书馆出来的下午，蘸着夸张分量的番茄酱津津有味地吃完了一大盘薯条；昨天晚上他对他的饮食喜好大谈特谈，Sam不会想到他会对垃圾食品有着跟Dean相同的狂热；他更没有想到Castiel会点超过两个人分量的披萨加啤酒作为他们的午餐。

——他对食物的喜好看上去完完全全就像是Dean的。

Sam理解，他和Castiel都曾经是Dean的“受害者”。

Dean是光。  
在Sam成长的过程中，一方面感受到了Dean的庇护，另一方面Dean过于耀眼，Sam在光芒制造的黑暗之中无人问津也成为了常态，有很长一段时间他一直都是“Dean的弟弟”。  
这种感觉Castiel一定会懂，他跟Sam的共鸣说不定最早只是源于同病相怜。

在他与Castiel重逢的这段时间Sam不是很理解，为什么曾经与自己心照不宣、互舔伤口的Castiel会用这样刻薄的态度对待他。但是Sam慢慢发现这种路径是有迹可循的，Castiel有时候说起刻薄的话来，跟Dean同出一辙。只不过Dean要比Castiel好懂多了，在Sam高中的时候已经学会如何对Dean的话见招拆招。虽然他没有对Castiel像对Dean一样使贱，但他知道这在Castiel身上一定不管用，他不是Dean，但Sam很欣慰他依然是Castiel。

Castiel总是在面对Sam的时候故作轻松，大部分时候表现得漠不关心。在Sam受过伤之后他学会了把理解Dean的那套运用在Castiel身上进行分析，他学会了如何在Castiel那厚重的假面低下窥视到一些别的东西，一般来说那个叫做秘密，也叫做真相。  
Castiel总是在隐藏些什么，他不想也不会对Sam提到的东西——今天Sam无意揭开了幕布一角。

“我可以问你个问题吗？”Sam放下了手中的披萨，超过12个小时没有进食的他现在看到披萨却觉得索然无味。  
“你已经在问了。”Castiel出于对Sam的尊重，也停下了进食，他猛灌了几口啤酒。  
“你是不是有什么事情没有告诉我？”Sam慎重地选择了听上去不那么冒犯甚至有些模棱两可的措辞。  
“那可多了Sam，我们现在只是从‘笔友’奔现的第二天而已。”确实，到昨晚为止他们的交流几乎都以那两台小小的手机作为信息载体。  
Sam被Castiel不合时宜的幽默逗笑，有点苦笑的意味。

Sam他口干舌燥，他沉淀了几秒后重新组织语言。  
“……我看到了，Cas，你柜子里的药。”——直球。  
当这句话脱口的时候Sam才意识到这可能引发的一连串后果，他因为对Castiel接下来的反应的不可预测而感到恐慌，他甚至想要逃走，逃避自己即将面对的真相。  
Castiel的动作突然僵住，他拿着啤酒的手还悬在半空中。  
气氛在跌入冰点，Sam不敢说话，他也不知道应该说什么。  
Castiel在消化Sam说的话，而当他知道Sam在说什么之后，Sam就得为接下来做好心理准备。

Sam痛恨欺瞒。但是当他意识到他在Castiel的骗局里，他一时间不知道自己应该愤怒或是失望。藏在瓶瓶罐罐里的内容过于复杂，那些可能性像是洪水一样涌出柜子把Sam逼退，在得到Castiel的证实之前他甚至不敢往下想。

良久。  
“那不是我的。”Castiel轻轻放下啤酒，喃喃道。

“但是——”  
但是处方药品的瓶子上写着你的名字。Sam几乎要脱口而出。

“你 不 应 该 乱 动 我 的 东 西。”Castiel把他的话语一字一句都填充上了迟来的愤怒，他猛地站起来，把披萨盒摔在桌子上，披萨盒中的碎屑溅得到处都是，甚至溅到了Sam的身上。

Sam坐在原地没有动，他被动地消化着Castiel猛烈的情绪。他不会因为Castiel的指控道歉，Castiel才是那个说谎的人。

“吃完滚出我的房子！”

一声巨响，Castiel重重地关上了他的房门。  
Castiel的公寓在巨响之后回复了往日的安静，只有Sam的耳中还仅存着破碎的轰鸣。  
Sam看向Castiel的房门，雪白精致，却犹如铜墙铁壁——这道门把Sam和Castiel重新起步的信任彻底地隔断了。


	11. 第十一章 Family

01

Castiel驾了两个小时的车，来到了这坐现代公寓楼前。事实上前天他在同样的时间也来过，他看到了那天同一个高大的Alpha保安。

楼下的保安斜眼看着Castiel经过一楼大堂，在Castiel输对楼层密码运行电梯之后，他才放心地移开了视线。  
这不能怪保安，Castiel自己知道今天的样子有多憔悴。

他总是一个人在为所有没有办法解决的事情寻找出路，但是人生不比数学方程式，他被无数的解题方式和能预测的结果支配，对于即将到来的事情的不确定性让他心生恐惧，他就像是一个被数学困住的差生，在遭遇了能力之外的难题之后带着莫大的压力选择了逃避。

他焦虑到无法在一个人的时候获得安全感，这就是他会来到这里的原因，他来寻求庇护。

当他背着一大袋装了换洗衣物的运动挎包用指纹熟练地打开这层楼唯一的房门的时候，屋子里的景象不如他所熟知的整洁干净。衣物被他们的主人脱了一地——之所以说是“他们”是因为这衣服绝对不是一个人就能穿得完的，从男装到女士内衣，从门口到复式公寓里的楼梯，沿路扔了一地。

就算没有闻到那浓郁得令人作呕的发情味儿，任何一个成年人都知道正在发生什么事情。

Castiel应该避嫌离开，但是他没有，他把包扔到地上后一屁股坐在了客厅的沙发上，歪歪斜斜地躺在那里。Castiel太累却被莫名的情绪困在清醒中——Castiel身下的高级沙发值得它这个价钱，如果不是Castiel的脑子正在不正常运转，否则很难不在这个舒适的沙发上昏睡过去，他思念睡眠。

他只好在这屋子的主人完事之前，呆看着天花板上能够杀人的豪华吊扇，脑子被废料想法充斥着。

他思考吊扇的扇叶是否足够锋利，开关又在哪里？如果掉下来杀死了Castiel说不定他还能获得一大笔赔偿呢，虽然到那时候他已经身在地狱了。无论如何，如果有这个机会，他一定会索赔的。

他随后惊讶于自己明明从未想过自己死后是会去天堂或者地狱，但是提到与死亡相关联的地方他第一个竟然想到的是地狱。想到他播下的种种自私的谎言，Castiel干巴巴地扯起嘴角笑了一下，开始觉得地狱是他理所应当的归所。如果去了地狱的话他可就是跟Lucifer同样性质的“堕天使”了。

02

Castiel无视了赤裸着走下楼捡衣服的一对男女在发现Castiel时刺耳的尖叫和骂声，尽管这迅速引来了随后而来的屋主的注意。在那对男女以为Castiel将会得到主人的处置的时候，让那对男女没有想到的是最后被赶走的会是他们俩。

在屋主连哄带骗地送走那对不解又愤怒的床伴之后，他松了一口气，不紧不慢地朝Castiel走来。  
“我以为你现在过来是来加入我的三人行派对的，Castiel。”这件豪华公寓的主人——Balthazar在红酒柜中为自己选了一瓶事后酒，坐在了Castiel旁边的配套单人沙发上，他翘起了腿，他那带着Alpha魅力的腿从黑色高级丝绸睡袍中露了出来。

Castiel躺在沙发上，十指交叉搭在腹部上，始终闭着眼睛。  
“是你告诉的我随时可以过来，我只是照做了。”

“你猜怎么着？在我给你那瓶‘自杀药片’之后我以为你能消停一会儿了，我才邀请的刚刚那两位可人儿。”Balthazar用手指用力指了指他的床伴离开的方向，语气中很明显带有指责Castiel的意思。  
“可人儿？那你的审美可不怎么样。”Castiel心不在焉地嘲笑道。  
“噢那可比你现在的样子强多了，我怀疑你这个流浪汉的样子是怎么过的保安那一关进来的这栋大楼。”

Castiel没有给他任何回应，Balthazar在酒精的安抚下把气压了下来，这才有心思重新审视这时隔两日不见却犹如换了个人似的Castiel。

Balthazar觉得他上辈子可能是欠了Novak家的，从他孩时参与上层社交开始，他一直都在给Novak家擦屁股，尤其是Castiel，虽然他们是表亲，但是这层关系还算不上朋友的交情。Castiel是个Omega的事情还是Michael把Castiel藏起来一年后Balthazar在高中毕业之后去英国找Gabriel去花天酒地的时候知道的，他在那里也见过Castiel——Balthazar有点后悔当时在听说了Castiel的事情之后不应该头脑发热揽下多关照Castiel的差事。  
Balthazar在Michael被家族集团“软禁”之后，在Gabriel手上接过了Castiel，在他回国之后帮他安排公寓还帮他弄到了斯坦福的介绍信…到这里为止他还以为Castiel只是件举手之劳，直到半个月前Castiel来要求Balthazar帮他弄到某制药公司公布称可以通过调节激素和荷尔蒙改变性别的新药。

这个药在媒体公开的时候引起了极大的争议，违背伦理是一方面，另一方面则是没有过多公开的人体临床数据。Balthazar身处高位知道更多内部，那个药在临床试验上出现了太多的不稳定性，Balthazar不想自己手上死过一条人命，更别说是因为对方主动找死而他只是个冤大头。

“到底发生了什么？你这个状态是吃了那个Alpha药片后产生的副作用吗？”Balthazar问道，他觉得自己并不是在关心，只是单纯的好奇。对于Balthazar来说，刚开始Castiel他只是还Novak家人情（主要是Gabriel）的一个环节而已，在他介入了Castiel的事之后，他又开始觉得自己有一份微妙的责任感。

“我没吃，也不用吃了。”Castiel因为Balthazar的问话不得不想起过去一天发生的时候，如鲠在喉，他摇了摇头驱逐掉那些危险的回忆，最后向Balthazar如实回答。

“真浪费，这可是我花大价钱弄到的。”这样说着的Balthazar被如释重负般轻松的语气和表情出卖。

Castiel在很长一段时间给自己披上alpha的伪装，他把自己变成刺猬让别人看到一个拒人千里之外的Alpha形象。不知道是谁说的“面具戴了太久之后就再也摘不下来”，Castiel开始懂得这种感觉了，在他疲于撒谎而想要回归真实时，他已经回想不起来原来的自己是什么样子了。

他想念单纯的日子和没有太多秘密的自己。  
“......谢谢你，Bal。”Castiel努力抛开混乱的情绪，向Balthazar吐露了这句简单而有力量的话语。

Balthazar有些讶异，在他反复斟酌自己快速升温的心情之后，他开始觉得帮助Castiel可能不是什么吃亏的事情。

 

03

钓鱼是一项耐心的运动，把带着诱饵的钓钩抛入平静如镜的湖中后引起的阵阵涟漪有可能会是垂钓者在未来一个乃至几个小时内湖中唯一的动静。有如薛定谔的猫，在回收钓钩之前你都无法通过毫无波澜的湖面知道湖底诱饵的情况。

表面风平浪静，云淡风轻，背地里暗潮涌动，在欺瞒上费尽心机。面对诱饵，愚者轻易上钩，平庸者保守为重静观其变，而智者抓住机会后发制人。这话不管对于垂钓者或者鱼均是如此。诱饵之于鱼，是钩上的食物；之于垂钓者则是鱼。前者舍身后者舍饵，但是不管在哪个立场，都需要绝佳的技巧。没有垂钓者愿意在一定会被偷走饵食的前提下走上棋盘，也没有同一条鱼会在咬过一次钩侥幸脱钩后再上同样的当。如果在不能短时间分出胜负的前提下，双方都需要一些甜头游戏才能继续进行下去。

Sam想到这里无力地笑了出来，“和鱼的博弈”这只是单方面把鱼当成假想敌的愚蠢行为，博弈的前提是双方在平等的地位并且势均力敌，然而此时Sam作为一个猎人，而鱼只是猎物。事实上鱼总会因为诱饵一次又一次地上钩，而垂钓者总会因心存怀疑而继续极可能无用功的垂钓。

 

——Castiel就像是被Sam用钓钩刺痛过的鱼，而Sam正犹豫是否要继续垂钓的钓鱼人。

Sam安静地坐在一个崭新的褐色帆布折叠椅上，看着平静的湖面心思早已经不在垂钓上。

在Sam前日给Dean打过电话后，Dean当天二话不说便开车到Sam宿舍楼下把Sam接回了他和Lisa的家。Lisa带着Ben回她母亲家度假去了，房子剩下Dean和Sam共享。Sam送了口气，他感谢Lisa的外出度假，因为他不能确定自己是不是还有精力对Lisa和Ben微笑假装一切都好。

这几天在Dean的默许下，他花了白昼的大部分时间在房子附近的湖中进行垂钓，同样，大部分时候他一无所获。

一阵充满活力的哼歌声从不远处悠扬接近，Dean一手担着他的墨绿色帆布折叠椅和渔具，，一手提着放了几支啤酒的冰冻桶轻快地朝Sam走来，Sam扭头看着他笑着挥手示意。

“现在是什么时间了？”Sam问。  
Dean布置好椅子之后抬起右手看了一眼他的黑色腕表。

“噢，现在是Sam失恋从学校跑回来找哥哥疗伤的第四天。”Dean说完朝Sam眨了眨眼。

Sam朝Dean翻了一个超大的白眼。

Dean不理会Sam的婊子脸，乐呵呵地整理好鱼钩鱼线，从Sam的泥鳅桶里挖了一条挂在鱼钩上，把饵荡向湖中央，蚯蚓贴着水面挣扎沿途泛起了一道跳跃的涟漪。在Dean下了杆之后，水面很快又恢复了平静。

Dean从冰冻桶里开了两瓶啤酒，递了一瓶给Sam。  
“我从来没想过有一天你会跟我一起钓鱼，你以前从来不知道钓鱼的乐趣。”Dean如是说，一直用“浪子回头金不换”的和蔼目光看着Sam的脸。他从前也不是说歧视钓鱼运动，无论是生活、学习或是运动，Sam从来都更喜欢有效率、有建设性的方式。  
“现在我知道了。”Sam笑道。他说的是真的，虽然他跟喜欢钓鱼能够带来成就感不同，钓鱼只是他思想沉淀的一个借口，只是一个他能够放空自己的理由，就算他喜欢的不是钓鱼本身也好，无可否认他现在能够从纷杂浮躁中解脱出来，得以让身心恢复久违的平静确实是钓鱼所带来的。

“我和Cas来过这里。”Dean突然说道。

“什么？”Sam一时没有反应过来，Dean才在这儿住了几年，而Castiel也只是回来不到一年而已，他下意识地以为Dean和Castiel是不是背着他见过面……在脑子里升起这些猜测之后他的表情也随着理解僵硬了起来。

“噢，我的意思是在梦里。”Dean看着Sam的过激反应，连忙补充解释道。

Sam松了一口气的同时，脑子里升起了别的困惑。

“其实不止一次了。”Dean把目光停留在湖中，像是在回忆他梦中的场景，“我在这儿钓鱼，他出现在我身边，就站在那儿。有时说话有时不说话，但是他在梦里跟我说过什么我一点儿也不记得了，够诡异的。”

“他还是小时候的样子吗？”

“说来奇怪，他比高中的时候高了，跟我现在差不多高。我都没有看清楚他的脸，但是我就是知道那个是Castiel。我几乎不会想起他，但是不知道为什么会梦到他，真够诡异的。”Dean回忆完之后，摸了摸脖子。他把“诡异”强调了两遍。

“是啊，真够诡异的。”Sam心不在焉地重复着Dean的感叹。

04

他以为自己远离了学校，远离了斯坦福就远离了Castiel和他的谎言——在关乎Csatiel的欺骗时，Sam总是忘记他自己也是一个说谎者。在经过Dean的提醒之后他才想起来，Castiel早就已经在Winchester家的记忆中根深蒂固了。

在逃避多日后，Sam第一次希望自己能够Dean分享Castiel的事情。

“Dean，什么人才可能需要用到Alpha的信息素喷雾？”Sam突然问道。  
Dean观察着浮标的细微沉浮，谨慎地等候着时机，在浮标猛然下沉的同时，他迅速果断地扯起了鱼竿，一条目测可能只有巴掌大小的鱼随着Dean的动作被钩子带到空中，一阵挣扎过后鱼挣脱了钩子又划出了跟它来时同样优雅的曲线回到了水中。

“Beta或者Omega？又或者是一些有着糟糕气味地Alpha？”  
Dean毫不在意这一时的失手，把鱼线收回来准备重新上饵，末了他困惑地看了Sam一眼，“你问这个干嘛？你不是也在用Beta的信息素吗？”

Sam没有回答Dean的问题，转而问道：“你觉得Castiel的信息素闻起来会是怎样的？”

Dean停下了手上的动作，木然地看着Sam。  
“你还对他还在……”

“我只是好奇，”Sam撇了撇嘴，“而且是你先提起Castiel的。”  
这倒是真的，Dean默许地点了点头接下了这个锅。

Dean若有所思，先不论Castiel的味道，他一度在推敲这其中某个问题的逻辑，在Sam重新提起Castiel的性别相关问题的时候他又想了起来，现在他需要重新组织语言来跟Sam讨论这个问题。  
“先不论Cas的味道，你觉得Castiel有没有可能不是Alpha？”

Sam的心里咯噔了一下，Dean的说法跟Sam不愿意正面面对的怀疑一样。有些想法当只有一个人有的时候，和在别人那里得到承认和共鸣时说服力是完全不一样的。

“怎么说？”Sam紧张地咽了口唾沫，等待着Dean发表他的推理。

Dean也不上饵了，把鱼竿和鱼线简单整理了一下放在脚边，把他的折叠椅又朝Sam挪近了一些。  
“你记不记得Michael？”Dean问，Sam点点头，“当时我们觉得Michael是个专治独裁的魔鬼，但是现在想来他只是太爱Cas，对他寄予太多希望！”Dean说到这里情绪激动地比划了几下，接着又带着满足意味贱兮兮地笑了起来，“相信我，你有了孩子之后就会懂这种心情了。”Dean意有所指，他现在有Ben了，虽然不是亲生的但是Dean对Ben视如己出。Sam也多次看到他们一家三口在一起的画面，他由衷地为Dean和Ben如父如友的和谐模式感到高兴。

“是的，Michael很爱Cas。……不过对Michael的印象我跟你有点不一样，他倒是对我挺好的。所以只有你才觉得他是个魔鬼，而不是’我们’。”Sam纠正Dean。

Dean给Sam翻了一个大白眼，接着又像驱散眼前不存在的烟雾一样摆摆手无言地表示这不是问题的重点。

“我们都知道Novak家上面的人都是性别歧视的混蛋，你觉得像Castiel这样优秀的Alpha在他成年之后会在美国没有一席之地，还会被像逐出家门似的狼狈搬走甚至没有跟任何人打招呼吗？”

Sam顺着Dean的思路想了想，信息量大得他不得不在记忆中搜寻更多支持Dean说法的证据。

“而且在这之前Cas明明跟我们说过他是高中之后才要去英国的，明明决定好的事情肯定是发生了什么意外情况才突然走掉的。”

“Cas原来说他毕业之后是要去Alpha专门学校的。”Sam喃喃道。

Dean皱紧了眉头惊讶地看着Sam，他显然是第一次听说这件事情，Castiel只跟Sam讲了。他原来会生气的，但是时间已经过得太久了，他已经不会为了友谊这种东西争风吃醋了，更何况他后来知道了Castiel和Sam背着他发展的程度后早就已经把气一次性生完了。

“所以他这个学校是会突然开学还是怎么着？”Dean讽刺地问道，“如果真的有急事需要走，也不会仓促到不亲自跟我们打招呼，甚至连联系方式也没有留下，连Michael也神秘兮兮的。”Dean回想起Michael把他当瘟神似的赶出门的场面，不屑地冷哼了一声。

“我不知道。”Sam心里的线索如同乱麻。

“Cas是Omega。”Dean跳过推理下了结论。  
Sam从思绪中把自己捞起来，用眼神询问Dean为何这样说。

Dean原先也没有想到这些，但是在他经历过社会的弱肉强食百般算计（虽然经验得出大部分都是从电视剧中来的）之后，他越来越能够理解一些年幼时想不通的玩意儿了。  
像电视剧中那种没有亲情的家庭现实中哪有那么多，Michael最多也就是严厉的大哥，不会把弟弟的未来作为生意场上的牺牲品断送的。介于后来Dean在网路上怀着八卦的心情搜索Novak家资料时知道Michael并没有掌握着任何实权，他也可以理解Michael对于Castiel的一些做法了。

“如果你是Omega而我们的父亲要求把你嫁给一个你根本不可能喜欢的有钱Alpha，”Dean对自己的猜测更加坚信了，他严肃地看着Sam，“我会为了保护你把你藏起来。”

【TBC】


	12. 第十二章 回家

01 

当他还在那个永远有很多陌生人的大房子住的时候，Castiel和Anna的关系也只是比陌生要好上一点而已。她是Michael的妹妹，Michael是Castiel的哥哥，Castiel和Anna不同母不同父但有着微妙的亲戚关系，仅此。  
Castiel那时还小，他只记得身边照顾他的奶妈和女佣的名字，紧接着就是住在这层楼另一端的Anna。在他长大之后在那栋大房子里有大部分事情他已然忘却，唯独总是有很多陌生的男子到府把精心着装的Anna接走这件事让Castiel至今犹记。当年那些男子的容貌与Anna的裙装Castiel已经不记得，Anna的表情木然倒是在Castiel的记忆中演化得越来越诡异。  
不记得什么时候Anna悄无声息地从大宅子中搬了出去，Castiel后知后觉，那些不认识的面孔也从此消失，还没有习惯房子的冷清，很快Michael也将Castiel接走搬去了他认识Winchester的那个城市。  
多年过去，那套没有人情没有交流却到处是人的房子对于Castiel来说仍然是个谜，他不记得自己为什么会住进那个房子，其他的那十几个房间都是谁在住……他曾经产生过疑惑，不过事到如今Castiel不想问，也没有人跟他说。  
那里称不上家，家的回忆是从跟Michael一起生活开始的。

Balthazar一天早上忧心忡忡地跟Castiel说他应该回家的时候，这里才是Castiel第一个想到的地方。Balthazar并不享受跟一个在发情期要定期吃药的Omega同居的生活，他把Castiel平安送到Novak宅邸也算是仁至义尽。

离家数年，当Castiel重新站在家门口的时候有些恍然若失。他注意到门前的阶梯两旁种上了许多盆栽作为装饰，这些是原来没有的，Michael不喜欢这些植物。

Castiel拖着行李走上了阶梯，按响了门铃。Castiel来前通过Balthazar提前通知过留守宅邸的女佣，所以门内的人听到Castiel的门铃时马上打开了门。让Castiel意外的是开门的是一个陌生女性的面孔，紧接着从她身后出现的才是他熟悉的女佣的模样。风月带走了Castiel的稚嫩，很明显也带走了她的青春。  
女佣经过陌生女人把Castiel抱了个满怀，Castiel先是犹豫，接着任凭依赖的本能把自己埋在她熟悉的肩膀上。她是从前唯一站在Castiel立场上理解并同情Castiel的人，她弥补了Michael所不能提供的细微的爱与照顾。Castiel蓦然想起自己有那么怀念她。

已经带上了一些银发丝的女佣更显慈祥，她帮Castiel安顿好房间，Castiel的房间都保持着原样。而后他才得知那个陌生女性是她的伴侣，经过Michael的允许后，在帮Novak家打理房子的同时这里也变成了她们的唯一住所。由于他们的打理，这里也稍微变得比Castiel印象中更有生活气息的样子。

Balthazar在车内看着Castiel安全进门后便离开了，没有久留。Castiel想起印象中Balthazar好似从未进入过他和Michael的家，Castiel可以理解。由于种种原因，他和Balthazar都不完全是大家族的一份子，尽管私底下他们的交情比跟别的亲戚都要好得多，但他们的交际范围却从不涉足跟家族也好集团也好相关的任何场所。他们从不会因为暴露在没有庇荫的自由下感到不知所措，却会因为靠近被血缘绑架的牢笼失去安全感。Michael宅对于Balthazar来说就是其中一个牢笼。

02

谁都知道Castiel跟Winchester家的小子们玩得最好。在接下来的半天，女佣自顾自地跟她讲了很多Winchester家那些Casttiel知道或者不知道的事情。内容几乎是跟Sam说的一样的，家被烧了他们就搬走了。不过他不知道在他走了之后Dean过来大闹了一场，甚至不自量力地想跟Michael打起来，最后当然是被轰出了Novak家门……Castiel猜可能Sam不知道这些细节。Sam也没有告诉Castiel他曾经在走后多次在上放学之前来到Novak家附近观望，也没有告诉过Castiel他曾经带着他写的信过来找Michael希望他能够递交给Castiel——那么多年Castiel既没有听说过这件事也没有收到传说中的信，他猜Michael是拒绝了Sam。

听说了如此这样的种种，Castiel这才发现在Michael的作用下将Castiel彻底与美国断联，除了他以外，Winchester兄弟也是其中的受害者。  
一颗不合时宜出现在木地板上的钉子，可能会造成缺口使得地板破损程度的蔓延，也可能会导致家具的损坏，甚至是人类的死亡……更者，它将会通过这系列变化的链锁影响世界格局的变动。这种蝴蝶效应在Castiel诞生的那一刻起就以他独特而微不足道的力量影响着世界，在他与Winchester们相遇之后，这种影响更是直接作用在了无辜的Winchester身上。

如果自己没有遇到Winchester，就不会有那些欺骗Michael的愚蠢的谎言，也不会有给Sam的那些不自量力、无法兑现的承诺。在他被强遣去英国的时候也不会影响到那么多人的生活……说到底，如果自己没有出生就好了。

没有出生就好了。  
在重新遇到Sam之后，被刻意遗忘的负罪感卷土重来，沉寂已久的想要抹去自己存在的想法被激活一次又一次地刺激着Castiel的情绪，而现在这种情感达到了前所未有的高度。

“Sam那时候真的很喜欢你。”女佣的眉眼间充满了慈祥，沉浸在美好往事回忆的她似乎身临其境感受到了当年充斥在Castiel和Sam之间单纯的爱慕与向往。

Castiel敷衍地笑了笑，他不愿细思，只好不负责任地把情绪归咎于发情期内荷尔蒙分泌异常的作用。

03  
Castiel犹记，上了初中的Sam突然有一天提出不再与Dean和Castiel同行。Dean欣然表示Sam长大了，而Castiel却觉得有些不适应。  
“我想跟你一起上学放学。”在Sam提出这个提案的当天Castiel思考了良久，终于在图书馆两人独处的时候向Sam表露了自己的想法。那时的Castiel对自己、对Sam坦率得就像游戏时提出希望Sam扮演公主一样直接又单纯。  
面对Castiel赤裸裸的想法，Sam明显挣扎了一下，紧接着便向Castiel提出了一个折中的方案——只能同行到半路，不再送Sam到学校。

“是在学校里发生了什么事情吗？”Castiel没有立马同意Sam的提议，而是向Sam抛了另一个问题。  
问题不是事出无故的，Castiel好几次察觉到Sam的文具不翼而飞而Sam却对此没有任何表示，又或者是偶尔会出现在Sam身上的小伤。虽然Sam不说，但似乎正在遭受某种程度上的校园霸凌。  
Sam抿紧嘴唇摇了摇头，把头埋在作业上，用无言的行动表示想要迫切结束这个话题。Castiel没有让他如愿以偿，他轻轻移开了Sam面前的书本，用一个更加亲近的角度看着Sam。  
“虽然我已经问过你了，上个星期二为什么脸上会有伤？”Castiel正问的时候，用手轻轻扶住了Sam的下巴，仔细审视着他脸上几乎不可见的伤势，“现在还疼吗？”  
当上周二Castiel在学校门口等到姗姗来迟的Sam的时候发现Sam身上挂了彩。Sam衣服一侧沾上了灰土膝盖还有擦破的痕迹，脸上更是带上了明显的摔倒的痕迹，半边脸都几乎擦破了皮，耳朵也有一些破损。

在看到Sam挂彩的同时Castiel的心也紧紧纠在一起，在得到Sam的回答之前脑子里止不住地猜测着Sam有可能遭遇过的事情，而Sam也只是说是不小心摔倒而已。

“我没事，我被人推了一下摔倒了。”Sam拨开了Castiel的手，没有直视Castiel的眼睛。

“上周你说你是自己不小心摔倒的。”在Castiel戳穿了Sam露馅的谎言之后，Sam开始慌张地恳求Castiel不要告诉Dean和Bobby。

在Castiel的追问下，Sam才说出了自己正在学校遭受的那些不愉快的经历。

Sam在初中的时候瘦弱得跟没有进入青春期的孩子一般，跟班上的孩子们在体格上就格格不入；加上他有两个哥哥常伴左右，在一些相对早熟的孩子眼里看来就像是典型的“小娘炮”。成年人尚不懂玩笑的分寸，更何况是喜欢恶作剧的孩子，Sam就因为自己生理上的弱点成为了无辜的受害者。  
当时Sam的思考回路很简单，他没有想着揭发告状，而是通过自己的努力来摆脱那些带有嘲笑意味的称呼。而不再由哥哥和Castiel护送上学就是他想出来的第一个点子。

在搞清楚缘由之后的Castiel跟Sam做了Sam有什么自己应对不了的事情一定要及时跟他说的约定之后，Castiel决定尊重Sam的决定——当然只是表面上的，背地里他总是悄悄跟着Sam走得更远，目送他回校，又目送他回到跟Castiel约定的集中地点。

这件事情后来Sam再也没有向他提过这件事，而不知不觉，那些霸凌现象也没再出现。

在现在Castiel想来那接近两米的大男孩当年因为弱小成为霸凌对象简直说出去都没人相信。Sam被欺负这件事情Dean在高中的时候一直不知道，Castiel不知道在之后Sam有没有告诉过Dean。

太晚了，他应该停止回忆。  
当Castiel睡在那张不再有自己味道的床上的时候，他止不住地想起往事，最主要的是想起Sam。Sammy的形象不再清晰却总在Castiel的回忆中保持鲜活。Castiel甚至有那么一时间忘记了自己逃离斯坦福正是Sam的原因，但当他回忆起来这一初衷的时候比起逃避更多的是无奈的感慨。  
Castiel意识到他只是一个不愿意走出自己舒适区的懦夫，在现实中受挫之后他开始怀念过去的Sam种种的好。躺在这张沉淀过日日夜夜累积的情绪的床上，他开始觉得斯坦福的Sam是假的，那只是一个梦。

他的Sam只会相信他。Castiel不愿意接受现实，不愿意接受现在的Sam，那个戳穿了他，即将看穿他的谎言的Sam。


	13. 第十三章 药

01  
从第一次发情的那一天起Castiel在发情期都与抑制剂为伴，他按时吃药，有时候甚至吃过量的药。Castiel知道现在市面上的抑制剂或多或少都会有些副作用，这东西就像是堵住洪水的城墙，每一次洪水的来临都是与越起越高、越气越厚的城墙对抗，终有一天洪水将会超过它的积蓄容量，而筑墙的速度则必定赶不上损耗腐蚀的速度终而崩塌。洪水始终要来，而Castiel就是那从不休息的筑墙人。目前的状况都是他知道后果才做出的选择，他不想像Balthazar和他身边那群数不清的Omega一样为了泄欲不分昼夜不分彼此地进行性交狂欢，Castiel对此感到不适与恐惧。他没有办法想象自己躺在一个人的身下为了解放欲望而祈求对方的征服。他把Alpha和Omega的性交看成是一种支配权的转移，看作是他放弃最后的尊严——等于接受他的Omega身份。  
Castiel的灵魂长错了身体，Omega的身体里不应该存在一个拥有Alpha自尊心的灵魂。

他躺在床上辗转反侧，虽然药物可以抑制他生理上的发情反应，但是那些微小的欲望却像细小的针一样，抓住他的大脑空闲的时候扎向他的脑子，你甚至找不到它在哪里，但是却没有办法将这种感觉忽视。

Castiel尝试用思绪把黑暗填满，无缘由地，他首先想到当时自己向斯坦福投递了简历，Gabriel背地里擅自拜托Balthazar给他安排介绍信的事，Gabriel用这件事威胁Castiel记下了他一笔人情债，不仅如此Gabriel那段时间反复拿这件事开玩笑这让Castiel原本期待的心情都变得厌烦了起来，现在想来自己确实把斯坦福的工作想象得过于美化，再想想加上Balthazar这还是双份的人情。他又想到在英国等待斯坦福回信的日子，他那时因为恐惧失败甚至不曾想过别的出路，但是现在在他的脑海里他可以任意妄想别的可能性……不过霎时间安静下来想想自己还想干什么，Castiel脑子里面一片空白。  
他知道这样没有备选答案的人生问题显得过于可悲，如果继续想下去他估计会陷入恐慌，他驱散脑子里的问号，像是绕过一座没有隧道的山，Castiel继续回溯这一年里发生的事情。  
他想他的论文，想他的工作，想系主任痛批他学术界无人认可的参考文献，也想起他曾经有多想因此对那个以权威自居的Alpha大打出手；他想到自己忍气吞声在图书馆修改论文时余光瞄到的Sam，他在思考的时候紧锁的眉头和紧抿的嘴唇。记忆中来自Sam脸上那些认真的线条把Castiel从愤懑的情绪中解救出来，但他决定对这张脸“恩将仇报”。  
Castiel想要用手指撬开那薄唇，从他上下齿间的缝隙滑进去，用手指侵占他的口腔，抓住他那条敏感的舌头。他想象着Sam因为不适更加皱近眉头，无声的抗议却止不住口水顺着Castiel的手指没有廉耻地流。  
他的手指在Sam的口腔里肆意侵犯横行霸道，他甚至能把他的手指伸进Sam的舌根直逼他的喉咙，Sam止不住地干呕，甚至被逼出泪水来。Castiel要侵犯这张嘴让他再也说不出揭露谎言的话语来，他要对这张嘴宣誓主权。

他在妄想里感觉好极了，不知不觉中Castiel摆脱了焦虑的情绪沉沉地睡去。感谢睡前的胡思乱想，Sam毫不意外地出现在了他的梦里，做着他妄想延续的事情。  
他梦到Sam跪在他身下吃他的老二，Castiel的手指穿过他的头发不仅用分身，更用手掌感受Sam的热度。Castiel在梦里被快感融化了大脑，他把自己挺进Sam的口中对Sam说着大多都记不清内容的情话。Castiel记得自己说了想念Sam，明明Sam就在眼前他却对Sam说了想念的话。  
在余韵过后，Castiel对Sam说，你是我的好Omega。  
却不曾料Sam突然泪流满面，他哭着对Castiel说：“我不需要一个Omega。”  
他不需要一个Omega，Sam喃喃重复着同样的话渐退渐远，Castiel像是被当中甩了一巴掌般不知所措地站在原地，他看着Sam哭泣看着Sam远离，接着一晃神Sam不知何时消失在了他的梦境里。

他的睡眠随着梦境的消失而消失，当他醒来他发现自己裤裆湿得就像重回青春期，更让他害臊的是分身竟然还保持着蓄势待发的状态。

梦中Sam的舔弄画面和离开镜头在Castiel尚未清醒的脑子里交替播放，他感到情欲和愤怒，Castiel拖着疲惫的身躯进入浴室，在花洒下他想象着Sam被自己哭着插入的画面，无视掉自己后穴的潮湿，把分身操进自己拳头里狠狠地释放了几次。愤怒和欲望得到一箭双雕的发泄，留在Castiel心中的是吃人的罪恶感。

02

当他把欲望和身体都清理干净后，Castiel精疲力尽，先前不稳且短暂的睡眠帮助恢复的能量消耗告罄。抑制剂抑制发情的效果虽好，但是如果能够彻底稳定荷尔蒙分泌把身体向脑子发射的性渴望信号这对Castiel来说是再好不过了。天才蒙蒙亮，Castiel拖着疲惫的身体重新倒在了床上，准备在下一波欲望到来之前恢复体力。遇到这种情况他通常总会嗑更多的药，效果差强人意起码也有个心理安慰。然而女佣Kathy在得知Castiel没节制地服药之后没收了Castiel的药，并要求这几天由她在Castiel需要按时服药的时候进行监督。

室外来自鸟和风吹树叶的白噪音帮助他入睡，他如期入睡，却没有运气睡到他该醒的点数。在前一晚熬夜后第二天早上一定会有人装修或者有事不能继续睡——这就像是全球通用的一个诅咒，这回轮到Castiel了。  
在被柔软舒适的被褥枕头包围的安全感中Castiel被混入白噪音中不适时的交谈声吵醒。刚刚安定下来的精神被从睡梦中强行唤醒就像是强行把灵魂从肉体剥离一样痛苦。Castiel霎时间想起来他现在并非一个人居住，这里也并非从前那个没有人气的Michael宅了，想到这些他恍然有种这里已经不再是他的家的陌生感。楼下除了Kathy的声音以外，还有一把男声。他们的说笑经过数道墙和门的过滤之后变得含糊不清。Kathy的伴侣依然没有说话，Castiel到现在都甚至不知道那个Beta的名字，在他入住之后她几乎是把自己当做隐形人，留给了Kathy和Castiel充分的叙旧时间。Kathy配合她的态度没有介绍那个Beta，Castiel自然不会主动过问。

Castiel感觉并不好，他本想把这含含糊糊的交谈归去白噪音继续睡个好觉，但是身体却对这噪音越发在意，那本来分贝有些微妙的交谈声就像是炸弹在他面前爆炸一样刺耳，他觉得头痛炸裂，耳朵竟然开始不受控制地接受他们对话中的信息，然而Castiel一无所获，这使得他的心情更加毛毛躁躁了起来。

既然醒了，不如下楼随便打个招呼，顺便趁Kathy在忙招待客人的时候偷偷把药吃了。Castiel这样想着，由于有了药的诱惑他无视了睡眠不足的头痛和发情期间身体的不适，毫不犹豫地从床上下来，走向了客厅。

即使在很多天之后，他还在回想，从下床、走出方面再到下楼梯走向客厅这段路他那时到底再想些什么。

在很多时候他总是在夜晚望着星辰想象着地球外面的宇宙，在想象中他用一个在宇宙悬浮的视角看向地球，如此渺小。生活在渺小的地球上的渺小的Castiel就像是尘埃一样微不足道，生死对于宇宙的历史来说根本不可视。宇宙有他没他都一样，他觉得能够毁灭自己的感情对于宇宙来说就像是一颗尘埃无意义的自我思考。这样的思考让他在很长一段时间里都能够在情绪波动的时候让自己的情绪得以平复。  
但是在走下这段楼梯的时候，Castiel却忘记了这种思考方式，他想，也许是“现在回到了家里”这个事实带来的安稳感让他对世界的不确定性放松了警惕。

当Castiel光着脚走下最后一段楼梯，完完全全地在客厅里现身的时候，当他看到Sam从客厅的沙发上像他一样惊讶，不知所措地猛然站起来撞歪了茶几的时候，他就知道自己彻底完了。  
——Castiel的脑内进行了一场盛大的宇宙大爆炸。

03

Sam摇了摇头，轻笑出声。  
“那只是你的猜测而已，Dean。”Dean对于自己的推测自信满满，本想着能够从Sam这里听到认同的话语，并不曾想Sam竟把他思考良久的“科研成果”当成是一笑而过的玩笑话。Dean向Sam翻了个白眼。  
“你会知道的，等着瞧。”  
“不，我不要跟你赌这个。这对Cas不尊重。”  
Dean听了Sam的说法觉得确实不妥。“……你说得也是，不过我不会改变我的想法的。”他末了不甘心地撇了撇嘴，喝了口啤酒重新把注意力放在他喜爱的垂钓活动上。

Sam看着湖面因晚风泛起的微波粼粼，偷偷思考着Dean的话。Dean所言虽没有太多直接证据可以证明，甚至可能漏洞百出，Sam本打算坚持使用自己这几年来作为法学生培养的专业思维模式，努力不带入任何主观感情从证据和逻辑上寻找出口，却不曾想这些学术修养在遇到Castiel的问题上就遭到了主观感情的阻碍。他的理智抗拒着Dean的说法，但是身体深处某个见不得人的部分却试图杀死Sam的理智。

Sam就像凡世间所有失恋的人一样，明知Castiel不是Sam的全部，他却因此忽视了生活中的其他选项。他被千纵万缕的情绪羁绊，向前寸步难行，所幸的是他知道这种时候要如何摆脱困境。

既然向前艰难，那么回到过去就好了。

“我想回家一趟。”Sam说。  
“哪儿？”Sam唐突的想法让Dean一时没法儿理解。

所谓当局者迷旁观者清，他身在迷宫找不到出口，在孤立无援不知所措时他本应向Dean求助，现在却不敢告诉Dean事关困局的任何线索。

“家。”


	14. 第十四章 Alpha

01  
Castiel跑了。混乱、不知所措的心理活动全都通过逃跑时发出的紊乱脚步声表现了出来，他甚至还在最后一阶的楼梯上差点摔了一跤。  
Kathy担心得站了起来，直到听到Castiel的关门声。

Sam发誓，他跟Castiel一样混乱，他真的不知道Castiel在这里，也不觉得现在是什么见面的好时机。当他从Dean家出发回到这城镇时他也只是把自己定位为故地重游的旅行者而已。当他从曾经被烧毁的家沿着熟悉的路径来到Novak宅邸，又如以往一样在门外眺望时，Kathy发现了他，边说着几乎认不出Sam来边把他邀进屋。除了Kathy之外房子里还有另一个陌生的女人，Kathy仅是向Sam介绍她是她的伴侣却不曾提起她的名字，而此人亦像她的无名一般无言。  
在Kathy的热情招待下Sam根本没有留意到Castiel是什么时候出现在阶梯口，自己又是怎样在各种意义上的惊吓中表露出何种失态的反应。

不像他来的时候那样悄无声息，Castiel在确认来人是Sam的那一瞬便跑了上楼重重关上了房门。不久前在另一个城市另一个宅邸发生了同样的事情。

Sam撞到茶几的小腿还在阵阵作痛，这让他无暇去顾及自己轰鸣的心跳和混乱的大脑。

最先反应过来的人是Kathy。  
“我只是想给你和Castiel一个惊喜，”Kathy觉得有些抱歉，她以为在Castiel离开之后Sam和他再也没有见过面，今天只是个令人意外的巧合而已。但是从二人的反应上来看，这个惊喜制造得并不成功，似乎这之后也在别的城市发生过很多Kathy不知道的事情。  
Kathy的话让Sam把注意力从Castiel的突然出现上转移，使得他的情绪得以减缓。  
“他现在是我在斯坦福的大学老师。”Sam苦笑着解释道。  
“所以他回来之后你们已经见过面了？”  
“正是这样。”

得到了Sam的肯定回答，Kathy思忖了良久，面露忧色。  
“他都告诉你发生了什么了吗？”  
Sam从脑海里打捞与“被Castiel告知的事情”相关的记忆片段，不知道Kathy指的是Castiel到底为何要去英国，还是在这几年发生了什么，又或者是别的Sam可以知道，但是Castiel没有告知的事情。  
经过回忆之后，Sam惊讶地发现他在跟Castiel相处了将近3个月之后，竟然几乎不知道他的任何事情——那些事关顽劣表兄Gabriel无关痛痒的琐事根本什么都不算。  
Sam摇了摇头。

“既然他没有跟你说，我也不应该跳过他向你提起，我觉得你们需要谈谈。”

02

当Sam在Kathy的鼓励下踏上楼梯的那一刻他的心中依然充满了茫然和无措。他知道自己对Castiel心怀何种感情，在被谎言和隔阂疏远了的现在Sam心里想的也只是要是能跟Castiel说上话，他便觉得事情一定会有向好的转机——他想和Castiel说说话。可是现在他又能说什么呢？是直接对冒犯Castiel的私人空间一事向Castiel道歉，还是应该不再火上浇油看在Kathy的面子上，聊一些无关痛痒也不会对他和Castiel的关系恢复有任何帮助的话？……更者，他根本就不应该遵循自己内心的欲望走上这条楼梯。

楼梯短短11个阶，走到Castiel房门前的时间根本没有足够的时间让Sam理清头绪，当他站在门外敲响Castiel房门时，更像是被逼上梁山之举，没有后路。

“是我，Cas。”Sam感到口干舌燥。  
Castiel良久没有回应，Sam没有感到意外。如果他需要时间来整理思绪，对于Castiel来说必定也是一样的。  
Sam回头看了一眼楼下，Kathy已经不在那里了，现在整个房子里只剩下Castiel和Sam。  
“我不知道你回家了，我也觉得很意外……但这几天一直我在想你的事情，”Sam干脆开门见山，但当这直白得不像他风格的话说出嘴边时，心脏却违背主人意愿地加快跳动，“我觉得我们需要谈一谈。”Sam想起先前为了疏远自己而故作冷漠的Castiel，他在等待下文期间一直说服自己不要抱太大的期望，如果Castiel故技重施，Sam提醒自己不要意气用事……对于Castiel，他总是要求自己小心翼翼，就算他们之间仅仅剩下一根风吹即断的丝线，Sam恐怕也会逼着自己学会在这跟线上走钢丝，用尽他所能更加接近Castiel，哪怕只有毫厘的靠近。

“……我不觉得现在是应该谈论我们之间的时候。”Castiel沉默良久，最终没有像Sam预想的那样强硬，但还是下了逐客令。他不想见Sam，但是Sam觉得自己还有机会。  
“为什么？”Sam斗胆。  
“不为什么，你走吧。”  
Castiel无解的回答让Sam笑了出声，这样的答案对于Sam来说是意料之中——毕竟从跟Castiel重逢的第一天起Castiel给他的永远都是相同的答案。

“Cas你有没有发现，我总是在提问的那个人，但是你却从来没有告诉过我为什么。”Sam不知道自己脸上现在到是什么表情，他露出一个虚伪的微笑妄图骗过自己，假装他很好。

“你走的时候帮我叫Kathy上来。”

门将Sam和Castiel隔断的不仅是距离，也隔断了他们之间的情绪。Sam听不出Castiel的语气，也想不到Castiel到底想要隐藏什么。曾经他觉得自己是最了解Castiel的人，但是这几年两人迥然不同的成长经历就如同隔断欧洲和美洲的大西洋，让Sam觉得他与Castiel之间隔着一条游不过的海。Sam从岸边一跃而下，在这之前从来没有想过距离的问题，而Sam甚至还只是刚刚离开大陆，Castiel就闪躲不及远远地离开了对岸躲进了内陆。惶恐、不解、愤怒的情绪交杂于心，Sam这时已经处于只能够在水中浮尘等着淹没的境地。他知道从自己跳进海里开始就是一厢情愿，但他的内心深处却在怪罪Castiel，怪他明明想要靠近，却为何迟迟不敢跳进这海里。

“……你到底在逃避什么？”他印象中似乎不止一次问过Castiel这个问题，而这些问题之后Sam从没有一次得到真正的答案。不管要经历多少次无用功，Sam永远不会放弃提问。他知道逃避现实的Castiel的样子，他也知道，如果这难言之隐无法解决，这道封阻的墙，这片无法跨越的海将永远不会消失。Sam觉得自己离答案不再远了，现在他等待的只剩一个让Castiel主动开口的机会。

“请你离开，Sam Winchester。”

Sam Winchester，当Castiel如此严肃又锐利地叫着Sam的全名的时候，Sam不再保持耐心，他的心里不断回溯着那个装满了一个Alpha不该有的药品的柜子，还有Dean的推测和自己一直以来没有正视的怀疑。

“Cas，我会走的，你只需要回答我一个问题。”Sam强压着情绪爆发的冲动，却无法抑制语气的颤抖。  
听到Sam的请求，Castiel没有再叫嚷着让Sam离开，Sam将其视为他提出的交换条件让Castiel感觉到了年轻Winchester的妥协。Sam一直保持避让的态度，这让他一直以来吃了很多闭门羹，同时也因为过于考虑Castiel的感受忽视了一些解决问题的其他途径，一些他以为不利于增进Castiel对他的好感的方式——强迫、命令、使坏、甚至更进一步的行为，一些更像Alpha的行为。  
Sam决定撬开那堵围堵自己于舒适区的门。

“你，是Alpha吗？”Sam捏紧了拳头，他知道当他问出这个问题的时候他再也没有回头的路，他在海面上做出最后的挣扎。

“关你屁事。”用默许的态度允许Sam提出这个问题的Castiel显然因为错估了Sam的目的最终被激恼，Castiel被Sam摸了逆鳞，消磨尽了最后的耐心。

“你不告诉我是因为你他妈是个该死的骗子！”当这句指责的话从Sam口中说出来的时候Sam觉得耗尽了自己的全身力气，尽管愤怒失控地涌上大脑，他却止不住眼眶发热，几乎哭了出来。

“为什么我做了那么多就得不到一点你的信任！”

他早知道这个问题的答案，但是在得到Castiel的承认之前Sam一直无视真相。他对于Castiel不是Alpha的事实，更加没有办法接受Castiel一直在欺骗他的事实。他知道，但他一直不想知道。

在Sam最狼狈的时候，措不及防Castiel突然暴躁地打开了房门。Castiel也没有好到哪里去，他看上去一团糟，发红的眼睛里是如此悲伤又满是愤怒，他喘着粗气把手架在门框上，紧紧捏着墙像是控制住不让拳头挥到Sam脸上的冲动。  
“你既然知道，为什么还要来问我？当面羞辱我会你觉得开心吗？”Castiel气得声音发颤，当他抬眼看向比他高上接近一个头的Sam时，聚盈在眼眶中的泪水不争气地出卖了他主人的痛苦，滴落了下来。

Sam在这一瞬，在这几个月里第一次发现真正的Castiel以及他的痛苦。  
“我从来没有那么想过，”藏匿了几个月的委屈与酸苦涌上心头，Sam张了张嘴发现自己哽咽到不能正常发声的地步，“我只是不明白，我为了你做出了我能做的所有改变，到头来为什么只换到你的欺骗和疏远。”

 

Castiel笑了出声，Sam不知道，Castiel不能给Sam许诺了多年的未来，不能标记他，也不能保护他，Sam不能从Castiel身上获得他应得的东西，既然Castiel一直知道，又何必浪费Sam的时间。  
在这样错位、扭曲的感情中，谁又不是被害者？Castiel何曾不是跟Sam承受着同样的苦楚。  
“不然你要我怎样，我不是Alpha，你在我身上投入再多也不会有回报的……我给不了你任何东西，Sam。难道我他妈要为了你改变我他妈该死的性别吗？”Castiel把痛苦往自己肚子里吞，Sam不知道也不必知道Castiel曾经差点就为了Sam冒了这个没有人尝试过的险；Sam也不必知道，在Heaven的那一夜，是Castiel第一次有勇气、有底气尝试修复他和Sam的关系。  
如果Sam没有发现那些药，没有发现真相，或许Castiel已经在转变成Alpha的路上了——或者是因此死亡。  
现在一切都晚了，Sam再也不会知道他会为了Sam做到什么地步，把谎言捅破之后，他和Sam就再也不会有交集了。

“不，不是的Cas……”Sam渐渐看不清楚站在自己眼前强忍着情绪的Castiel，他曾经发誓再也不会在Castiel面前露出那么软弱的表情，但是压抑已久悲伤决堤让他手足无措，他再也无法控制自己的泪水。他想要解释，他从来没有想过从Castiel身上获取过什么，他想要告诉Castiel这一切都与性别无关，他只想让Castiel知道……

“我是不是Alpha对你有那么重要吗？是不是我只有生为Alpha才有作为人的价值？”Castiel从有记忆以来，Alpha的身份和责任就开始与他相伴相随，每个人都告诉他Alpha应该怎么做，他觉得从来就没有人把他当成过“Castiel”，他只是“Novak家未来的Alpha”。这样的成长经历让Castiel在他的人生发生错位之后陷入了认知混乱，陷入了深深的恐惧和自卑。  
Michael对他倾心培养也只是因为他是Alpha，不然不会在他第一次发情还没有结束就匆忙把他扔去英国，他再也没有见过Michael一面。当见到Gabriel第一面的时候，Gabriel就从来没有隐藏过他眼中的怜悯和戏谑……更不说Blathazar知道真相之后大笑说着“可怜的Michael入错了股”更是在他的心上捅了一刀。Castiel理解Michael这样做是迫不得已，也知道Gabriel的本性如此，更明白Balthazar只不过是在同情Michael如今丧失话语权的遭遇，但当Sam质问Castiel是不是Alpha的时候，却成为击破Castiel自以为坚强的情绪防线的致命一击。

“……不是Alpha就不值得被爱了是吗？”Castiel没有办法再抬起头看一眼泣不成声的Sam。  
Sam的失望，他的绝望。  
“你该走了，Sam。”Castiel的声音柔软，不再带任何尖锐的情绪。他往后退了一步，留出了关门的余地。当他把门彻底关上，Sam就没有理由再回来了，Castiel想。

他猜到这一天的来临，也设想过不同场景和导火线，不管他跟Sam在想象中是如何撕破面具，最终引导向的都是同一个结局，今天也一样尽管比想象中更加措手不及，但总会走向同一个结局。都结束了，Castiel咬紧了嘴唇。

“不。”  
Castiel甚至还没有来得及分辨那是他的幻觉还是现实，伴随着身体突然的冲击，Castiel眼前的景象都变了。Sam把正准备离开的Castiel拉进了怀里，给了Castiel一个湿热的吻。Sam含住Castiel的双唇还在因为哭泣的余韵而颤抖，Sam的气息慌乱地喷在Castiel脸上，此般热度把Castiel从前几秒的记忆空缺中拉回了现实。当Castiel仓皇地把Sam推开时，Castiel的脸上也变得湿热了起来，他分不清沾上的是Sam的泪水，还是自己的。

“不要走，Cas。我不在乎你的性别，我…只是不明白为什么你要对我撒谎，”Sam因为过呼吸止不住地猛吸了几口气，“我愿意为你做任何事情，Cas，我只是想获得来自你的同样的信任……我爱你Cas，我只是，只是爱你。”Sam像只被抛弃的狗一样紧紧抓住Castiel的肩膀，眼睛里充满了卑微的祈求。

“不要骗我，我不需要怜悯。”Castiel掐紧了自己的拳头。

“我没有，Cas……求你了。”他从前可以为Castiel扮演公主的角色，只要Castiel愿意。那么今后他也可以。

“那就证明给我看。”当Castiel无畏地抬头重新看向Sam的眼睛，他意识到自己满眼满脸确实是来自自己的泪。


	15. 第十五章

【本章CS预警】

 

第十五章

01

曾几何时，他想象过无数个他和Sam第一次的场景。他想过它是平常的，羞涩的Sam和为此准备充足的Castiel在他们其中一人的房间里悄悄地初尝禁果；在幻想中，它也曾经是火辣的，在一场公路旅行中，发生在陌生的城市的主题旅馆中；他想过却又不敢细想霸道的那一种，在Sam成熟的第一次发情期，在或不在Sam的允许下释放他，标记他。

无论通过哪种方式，他都想要拥有Sam。但是当Sam在Castiel的命令下，跪在Castiel的身前时，当Castiel垂下头看到Sam哭红的眼里充满忐忑，Castiel突然醒觉事情一如既往地再一次没有朝着他想要的方向进行。

“Cas……”Sam的声音还带着些平息过哭泣后的鼻音，Sam知道Castiel想要他做什么，虽然可能是Castiel吃了抑制剂的缘故，房间的味道很淡，但是Sam猜到了并因此感到不安。在Castiel面前他一直都去忽略他是个Alpha的事实，但是如果事情继续进行下去他不知道会变成怎样。如Dean戏谑，他为了Castiel“守贞”到今天为止Sam没有任何性经验，更别说是如此特殊情况。

Sam的不安与小心翼翼在Castiel眼里解读成了Sam的犹豫与不情愿。

“我在发情期。”Castiel的语气无比平静，就像把这句话说出来的时刻已经在Castiel的脑海里上演了上千上万遍才至于现在这样包含信息量的句子在脱出口时听起来索然无味。  
Castiel的话证实了Sam不愿细思的那个可能性，他低下了头不敢再看Castiel。Castiel的心沉了下来，他咬牙狠下了心，直言不讳，“证明你自己，或者马上从这里离开。”

Sam不会答应，他会走出去——如Castiel所愿；又或者他强迫自己接受Castiel的要求，却在期间发现自己并没有那么爱Castiel，接着因感到被羞辱而带着对Castiel形象的彻底破裂转身离去。以上无论哪种挣扎或没挣扎过的结果，都是Castiel能接受，更是他所希望的——Castiel咬紧口腔内壁，不得不强迫自己这样想。

“我说过我愿意为你做任何事情。”Sam呢喃道。还没等Castiel回过神来Sam到底说了什么，Sam已经小心翼翼地拉下了Castiel睡裤的松紧裤头，露出里面的黑色内裤。当Sam审慎地凝视着Castiel包裹在内裤下的半身时，Castiel竟感到了一丝羞耻。他藏起内心的动摇，尽他所能地对Sam做出任何可以表达冷漠的方式。

Sam没有再看Castiel一眼，他把头埋在了Castiel的裆部，隔着内裤含住了Castiel的分身。突然的包裹让Castiel打了一个激灵，他双手不自觉地抓紧了身后的被子勉强控制住了慌乱。

在Sam舌头的刺激下，Castiel很快勃起，龟头流出的前液跟Sam留在内裤上唾液的痕迹混在了一起。Sam拉下了Castiel的内裤，扶着茎身把Castiel的分身完全塞进了嘴里。

Sam的主动让Castiel措手不及，他下意识咬住了自己口腔内壁控制住了多余的情绪。Castiel分明能感受到Sam的生疏和僵硬，但是仅仅看到是Sam在自己身下照顾自己的时候就足以让Castiel产生兴奋的反应。前夜的梦境以意想不到的方式得以实现，Castiel思考这到底是现实的奖励还是梦境延续的惩罚。

 

02

Sam毫不犹豫把Castiel的分身含入了口中，他未曾有过给男人做口活的经验，所以他只能以自己为参照在脑中模拟还原着每一个有可能让Castiel产生快感的G点并试图用舌头取悦。

他的脑袋在轰鸣，他的心跳得很快，血液正以超乎以往的速度往他的大脑输血帮助他理解当下的状况，Sam的耳根发热，如果Castiel现在正在看着他一定能看到他的脸到底有多红，他感到羞耻却不敢抬头确认Castiel的视线。他希望Castiel没有看出来他的窘迫，Sam至今都没能弄清楚事情是如何发展到这种事态的。似乎在他踏上那条只有短短十几阶的楼梯后，他的情绪和话语就不再受他的控制，当事情过去很久之后Sam才意识到这是荷尔蒙在空气中交织、碰撞的结果——这是一个逃避自己Alpha因子的人会忽视的因素。

没事的，一切都会变好的，让Castiel相信自己。Sam擅长怎么进行自我安慰。

他用有力的舌头根部抵住Castiel的阴茎顶部磨蹭，Sam能感受到Castiel在自己嘴里的抽动，也没有错过那几声被克制住的喘息。Castiel发出的声音虽不是他的本意，但却给足了Sam继续下去的动力。

他把舌根往下沉，尽量打开了自己的喉咙，把Castiel的炙热往自己口腔的更深处探去。他没有这方面的经验，巨物对喉咙的入侵和咸腥味的交互作用让他止不住地干呕，生理泪水盈满眼眶，但Sam的自尊不允许自己把Castiel的阴茎吐出来。

一只温暖的手扶住了Sam的头，同时他口中的阴茎也退了出来。

“咳咳咳……”当口腔恢复了自由时Sam捂住嘴巴猛烈地边干呕边咳嗽了起来，方才无法吞咽下去的口水混杂着更加浓稠的来自Castiel的前液盈满Sam的手掌从指缝中滴落到地板上。

Castiel没有移动他的位置，Sam应付不来狼狈的现状只好抬起头看着坐在自己面前的Castiel。当他抬头看到第一眼就是在自己面前的Castiel蓄势勃发的阴茎时，Sam明显地感受到了自己的裤裆发紧。

“……到床上来。”Castiel的声音沙哑，但足以给Sam清楚的命令。

Sam怔在了原地，他不确定是否应该听从Castiel的命令。他的脑子正警铃大响，提醒着他他并不是Omega的事实，他不敢想象Castiel知道Sam欺瞒他之后会发生什么事情，到现在为止他光是想象Castiel不再跟他有任何交集就几乎要恐慌致死。

等待Sam用行动回应的时间越长，Castiel脸上失望的情绪就越明显。Sam知道自己没有选择，除了满足Castiel他不能用语言甚至别的方式来在这个受伤的人身边争取到卑微的一席之位。

他从地上站了起来，把手上的混合液擦到了裤子上，不安地在Castiel面前脱下了自己的外裤。Sam在Castiel面前褪得只剩他藏青色的内裤，裆部的布料被撑起了一个不自然的帐篷，在帐篷顶端还形成了一些更深颜色的水迹。不适宜的硬挺在这种环境下让Sam感到羞耻和赤裸感，他犹豫了，当他注意到Castiel沉默的视线时他下意识地紧紧捂住了自己的裆部，没有继续下去。

“我很抱歉，Cas……”Sam估计他自己已经红透了，脉动的声音鼓动着他的耳膜，这种不适时宜的欲望赤裸裸地被展现了出来，让他在Castiel面前变得更加卑微。

“继续。”Castiel低声命令道。  
Sam把下体最后的遮羞物褪下，羞耻心夺去了他所有放在Castiel身上的注意力，以至于他没有机会知道谁才是更湿的那个人。

03

Castiel喉咙发紧。他想要Sam，当Sam逐步褪去他下体的衣物，当Castiel时隔多年再次如此近距离地看到Sam的修长健硕的双腿，第一次看到的完全屈服于羞耻心之下的那个表情，Castiel突然想起他想要的只有Sam。

欲望之外一股温暖又酸涩的情绪涌上Castiel的心头，转瞬即逝，他想要追逐这熟悉的感觉却无处可寻。当Sam跪趴在他的面前，把他的后背和柔软全盘交托给Castiel时，Castiel找到了这感觉的源头。

他想要拥有Sam。

 

Castiel的手指抚上Sam冰凉的臀部，Sam倒吸了一口冷气。Castiel拿起床边的润滑剂，用手指熟练地在Sam未被开发过的后庭进行扩张。

Sam在害怕。Castiel感觉到了他颤抖的气息，除此之外还有紧紧吸住他手指的后庭内壁。  
“Sam，放松。”Castiel在不安面前总是表现得更成熟的那一个。

在Sam的配合下，Castiel在Sam能顺利容纳自己三根手指之后栖身压上了Sam

Castiel扶着自己硬得发疼的阴茎抵上了Sam的后穴，当Sam意识到是什么东西正抵住他的时候，全身紧绷，表现得就像待宰的羔羊。

“放松。”Castiel在Sam的身后再次低声呢喃。

Castiel把自己塞进了Sam的后穴中，Sam的后穴潮湿而温暖，Castiel在隐忍的齿间漏出了满足的喘息。当急需解放的阴茎尝到了甜头后，情欲的荷尔蒙完全控制了Castiel的大脑，他无法再顾及Sam的感受，开始在Sam并未完全准备好的处女穴中肆意抽插。  
他把自己的阴茎整根埋入，试图把自己的欲望深深埋进Sam的体内，一次又一次，一次比一次更加激烈。

“啊啊……哈啊啊…！C…Cas……！慢一点…慢…啊啊…”耳鸣给Sam本来就混乱得跟浆糊似的脑子制造了更多思考的杂音，后穴更深处的传来的钝痛让Sam无法控制住自己的声音，疼痛与快感带来的酥麻同时作用着他的大脑。

Castiel就像没有听到Sam的呼喊一样，粗蛮地在Sam的体内发泄着自己的欲望，呼吸声急促又混乱。Castiel被快感控制了头脑，理性早已飞到九霄云外，此时他只是欲望的野兽。不安与恐惧充盈着Sam，羞耻的呻吟和肉体击打的啪啪声回荡在房间里，时刻提醒着Sam此时正在发生的事情。

Sam很快放弃了无用的呼喊，他把自己埋在Castiel的枕头里咬紧牙齿承受着身体的冲击。

“Sam…Sam……”Castiel的声音如此艰难，Sam在进行了反复的辨认后才能够确定Castiel正在口齿不清地叫喊着他的名字。

“我在……啊呜……是我……Cas……”

在听到Sam的回应之后，Castiel突然放缓了操Sam的速度，同时发出了异样的呻吟声。Sam回过头去，之间Castiel一只手依然紧紧地抓住Sam的胯部，另一只手却伸进了他自己的后穴里去。

Castiel的胯间湿了一大片，亮晶晶的液体延伸到大腿上，甚至低落在床单上。Castiel用手指模拟着阴茎地抽插操着自己。

“Sam…啊啊……Sam……”他的声音里带着难耐的哭腔，始终叫喊着Sam的名字。

是我，是我，Cas我在这。  
Sam捂住自己蓄势勃发即将成结的阴茎，回应着Castiel的每一次呼喊。


	16. 第十六章

第十六章

01  
Castiel在最后几番草草的顶弄之后，从Sam的身体里退了出去，哭着释放了他自己。精液措不及防地洒在Sam的尾骨上，在Sam尚未对液体的触感产生感受的时候，疲惫的Castiel便欺身压了上来，把几乎一般的体重都交给了Sam。Sam感受着背脊处Castiel的温暖和喷在他背上的气息。

他把手放在Sam的身上轻轻抚摸，Castiel的手该是冰凉的，但跟在Sam暴露在空气中已久的背对比又显得有了一些热度。

Sam屏住呼吸。  
他希望自己能转身拥抱Castiel，希望这种温存是相互的，而不是当Castiel在触碰他的时候他却在担心自己手中正握着的那玩意儿。Castiel的气味充斥着Sam，他甚至觉得Castiel触碰有过的每一个地方都会被Castiel的信息素侵袭。Sam不敢去仔细想象，想象一个Omega和试图接受Omega的信息对于此时的Sam来说是一件很危险的事情。Sam紧张又恐惧，生怕自己一不小心回应Castiel之后，自己的大脑会被欲望以及荷尔蒙给接管。

他的手一刻不敢松地紧握分身，挣扎在理智对欲望的对抗之间。

关于Sam的身体、关于Sam的想法，Castiel一概不知。

Castiel只知道Sam的身体比他想象中的更有吸引力。Castiel沿着Sam的背脊一路磨蹭至Sam的肩膀，越是靠近Sam，Castiel越是能感知到Sam的紧张。Sam一动不动，Castiel却对此产生了奇妙的高涨情绪。他想要把自己的所有感官交给欲望，而欲望告诉他如何拥有Sam。

旺盛到能够溢出身体的激素让Castiel很快从射精的疲惫中缓了过来，他把半硬的阴茎重新插进了Sam的体内，他感到Sam有些颤抖。尽管他不是，但Castiel本能地、始终想要像个优秀的Alpha一样安抚Sam，Castiel尽可能地贴紧Sam的背，用自己的身体去包围Sam，他把手环在Sam的胸上，他能感受到Sam的心跳。

“Sammy……”Castiel情不自禁地叫道。

Sam怔了一怔。Dean总是叫他Sammy，Castiel也是跟Dean学的。除了学着Dean的语气戏弄Sam时，Castiel极少数情况下才会……不如说只会在Sam难过、不安的时候叫他这个名字。种种回忆涌上心头，Sam百感交集，他觉得眼睛有些发热。

Castiel在Sam的肩头落下星星点点的亲吻，“你是我的。”Castiel的嘴唇贴着Sam的皮肤。一时间Sam觉得自己听错了，在他抽出精力理解Castiel的话的时候，Castiel慢慢抽动起了身体，把阴茎不紧不慢地撞向Sam的更深处。Sam吃痛地屏住了呼吸。

Castiel的亲吻变成了轻轻的啃咬，他的言语也没有因此停止。

“你是我的……”他重复了一次。

Sam对这句话起了反应，他的呼吸声中带上了别的声音，这对于Castiel来说是一种奖励。Castiel更加大幅度地摆动起了腰肢，就像是不知道按下这个按钮会不会得到更多食物的实验室里的小白鼠，在疯狂地寻求更多的奖励——而Sam并非出于自愿地一次又一次地满足了他。

Castiel的啃咬一次比一次用力。Sam咬紧了牙齿，试图阻止自己发出除了情欲以外还有疼痛的声音。

“……你是我的。”Castiel咬牙切齿，又重复着同样的一句话。

Sam猜他的颈窝一定是被Castiel咬出血了，他感到阵阵刺痛。当Sam晃过神来发现Castiel这种行为的真实意图之后，他隐忍已久的情绪几乎失控。

他始终不是Omega，Castiel也不是Alpha。……Castiel没有办法在Sam身上找到他想要的东西。

“Cas…求你了……你不能……”Sam没有继续说下去，他想要Castiel停下来伤害自己。Omega不能标记任何人，尽管Castiel始终在逃避，但是他必须要面对这个事实。

“Sam…Sammy……”Castiel的声音失去了力气，啃咬Sam的牙齿也开始因为别的原因颤抖了起来。Castiel不再说话，他用牙齿把自己固定在Sam的颈窝，加快了侵犯Sam的速度。

Castiel的喘息声中带着掩饰不住的呜嘤，不过Sam很快就听不到了，疼痛引起的耳鸣回响在他的大脑里，警铃大响。

02

当Castiel最终不可控地把浊液射进Sam的身体里的同时，Sam几乎是连滚带爬地从Castiel的臂膀里逃出来的。

顾不上狼狈也顾不上Castiel多想，Sam冲进了Castiel的浴室锁上了门。

“对不起！对不起，Cas。给我一些时间…”Sam贴在浴室门上努力朝门外的Castiel传达自己的歉意和迫不得已。Castiel没有回应。

Sam不应该跑的，不知道Castiel会怎么想。肩膀的疼痛他还能忍受，情绪的翻腾他也还能控制，事情不至于到这种地步，但是在种种的作用下，底线突然变得难以承受那么多冲击性的事件同时发生。

Sam的心脏还在暴跳，长时间承受着Castiel也使他双腿酸软……他扶着墙深呼吸，试图让大脑回到它的舒适区。尽管如此，他还在一刻不停地思考如何把伪装进行到底。不同方才他此时不敢把手伸向自己蓄势待发的阴茎，他怕自己忍不住在这里射出来,尽管有Beta信息素掩护，但一旦陷入情欲任由荷尔蒙肆意释放Sam很可能就此暴露。他也不敢洗澡，害怕流水冲走他的伪装……

Sam来到镜子面前，看着镜中混乱的自己，想到刚刚发生的事情的信息量之大，Sam的大脑直接做出了宕机反应，对身体做出了呕吐的指令。Sam扶着洗手盆一遍遍地干呕，呕到差点以为自己会被自己的舌头噎死，呕到眼睛里充满生理泪水，胃才终于舒服一些。

他用清水洗了自己的脸，颤抖着把Castiel的残留抠弄出来，之后又简单擦拭了自己的大腿根部，最后才忍耐着情绪清理的肩上Castiel凌乱的痕迹。出了不少血，实在是太疼了，也多亏与此Sam的热情冷却得更快了。

如果可以，他也希望能够把自己的性腺展示给Castiel。Sam恍惚地看着镜中自己肩上的狼藉，如果自己是个Omega，而Castiel如愿是个Alpha……Sam的胃突然一酸，他叹了口气，把这些不可能的假设全部从脑海中推走。

疲惫的Sam终于放松下来跌坐在马桶盖上，静静听着门外的动静。Castiel始终没有反应。

03

Castiel被额头上冰凉湿润的触感唤醒，他尝试睁开眼睛，但是上下眼睑却像是被胶水黏在一起一样顽强地对抗着Castiel的意识。

Castiel伸出手来抓住正在自己额头上的手。“Sam……”伴随着发声他的嗓子像是被撕裂一样疼，他皱紧了眉头。来人很快扶住了他的手，把一杯水递到了他的手上，接着又扶着他的颈部在肩颈的位置上又垫多了一个枕头。

在照顾人上如此娴熟的手法，只能是Kathy了。  
“Cas，是我。”

Castiel揉开了自己的眼睛，Kathy慈祥的脸出现在他的面前。当然是Kathy了，为什么他会觉得是Sam。

“Sam中午就走了。”  
Castiel扭头看了一眼床边柜子上的闹钟，刚过了三点。闹钟旁边多出来的小药瓶是Kathy没收了的抑制剂。Castiel下意识地伸手想要吃两颗，却被Kathy按住了手，被告知他已经吃过了，Castiel对此毫无记忆。

Castiel只好捧起杯子小口小口的抿着杯里的水，吞咽伴随着刺痛，跟这存在感极强的疼痛不同的是，Castiel心里有些说不出的空虚感。

Kathy什么也没有多问，她收走了给Castiel降温的毛巾又花五分钟量过Castiel的体温——连Castiel都不知道自己是怎么发烧的——便出去了。

原来那是早上发生的事情吗？明明一天还没过去，Castiel却觉得已经是久到记不清细节的事情了，说像记忆，不如像一场梦。

Castiel记得事情是怎么发生的，却不记得是怎么结束的；他记得Sam的体温和味道，却不记得触碰他的细节；他不记得Sam的反应，也不记得自己有没有照顾他的心情……光听描述，连Castiel都觉得自己像混蛋。他沉浸在巨大的懊恼中，措不及防被一个事实拉进了更大的恐慌之中。

——Sam已经知道了。

Castiel不自觉地屏住了呼吸。  
他试图在自己有限的记忆里寻找Sam对此的态度……当然他记得Sam对他说的告白的话。  
天哪。Castiel紧紧闭上了眼睛。在Sam表白之后自己表现得就像一个该死的混蛋。他确实是混蛋。

Castiel不再继续回忆下去，但是刚刚被唤醒的片段就像是被锁死了一样一次又一次地在他的脑海里自动播放。他知道这源头来自于愧疚感，于是他拿起了手机，打开了Sam的联系方式。

[Sam，关于今天发生的事情我很抱歉。我愿意承担接下来的任何后果，我很抱歉。]  
Castiel稍加斟酌，发送了出去。

几乎是马上，信息显示已读。Castiel的心砰砰直跳。

[照顾好自己。学校见，Cas : )]Sam回道。

Castiel读不懂讯息里Sam对他的原谅之意，他没有回。

他不想考虑自己之后会怎样，Sam之后会怎样，他和Sam在这之后又会怎样，也不想考虑Omega和Omega之间的可能性……他应该考虑，但他不想。Castiel把Kathy新加进来的枕头移走，把自己紧紧地裹在被子里，试图重新进入睡眠来忘记今天发生的所有事情。

他做了太多，他太累了。

04

Sam终于做好了从浴室出来的准备，当他小心翼翼地打开门时，Castiel看上去像是在床上睡着了。一旦隔断又重新进入Sam才意识到，房间里Castiel的信息素有多浓厚。

他套上了衣服，走到窗边打开了窗户把味道散去。  
Sam回到床上坐到床边，不管是床还是Castiel都狼狈不已。

“Cas？”

Castiel趴在床上，半掩的被单下，他的手还在下意识地操弄着自己的后穴。Sam移开了视线不想去过多窥视Castiel，他看着Castiel的脸，他的眼睑痛苦地紧闭着，泪水却打湿了枕头一片。

Sam看到觉得有些难受。

“Cas…”他把Castiel的睡姿扶正，让Castiel靠在自己身上，“我会下去找Kathy拿抑制剂，你先喝了这杯水好吗？”Sam像哄孩子一样轻声说道，接着从床头拿了Castiel的杯子小心地让Castiel喝下了这杯水。他们的配合并不好，以至于在放下水杯后，Sam还得用袖子擦去从Castiel嘴边漏出来的那部分。

“我很快回来。”Sam用手指整理着Castiel汗湿的头发，亲吻着他的额头，轻声安抚。


	17. 关于Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个中间章，一些回忆，没有什么决定性内容

第十七章 关于Michael

01

“在你们也搬走了之后，Michael也几乎没有回来过了。”Kathy说，“他说这里不再雇人了，我可以回去原来的大宅邸或者领两个月的工资就此不用再回来了。”Kathy叹了口气。

“我问他有没有告诉Castiel，他说没有。万一Castiel回来怎么办？又或者Michael回来怎么办？我是把Cas从小带大的，Michael一直以来也对我们非常照顾。最后他答应可以让我和我家人搬进这房子里养老，一方面照顾房子，一方面等Castiel回来……”

Sam捧着Kathy给他的热饮，静静听她回忆。

“我跟Cas偶尔会联络，但是Michael上一次回来已经是几年前的事情了。我们这些人，尽管平时照顾主人的饮食起居，但是关于他们家或者是公司业务的事情是不会过问的。现在回想起来，当时还是冒着被骂被解雇的风险斗胆问一下就好了。”Kathy无奈地笑了笑，她的Beta一如既往无言，只是安抚性地摸着她的肩膀。

“Michael很爱Castiel……”Kathy想了想，话锋一转，“不知道你有没有听过Anna的事情。”

Sam若有所思，道：“很久以前Castiel提起过，好像是他的姐姐？”

“算是姐姐吧。Michael一直对于Anna的出嫁耿耿于怀，他一直觉得是自己不够努力，对于Castiel也是，他对Castiel一直很严格，对自己也很严格，所以经常只能在Castiel的教育里面扮演丑角……说起来以前他好像对Dean挺凶的，”Kathy说到这里笑了起来，Sam也跟着笑了起来，“但是Sam，他很喜欢你，你是乖孩子。”

Sam谦虚地笑着低下了头，“我猜是因为那段时间我在Cas身上学了很多。”

“是啊是啊……”Kathy听到Sam的话，笑得肩膀都抖了起来，“你们太像了，直到现在我还是这么觉得的，连钻牛角尖的方式也一模一样。”

Sam，把杯子捧起来含着杯沿想让杯子和蒸汽遮盖住他的表情。Castiel的话题对于他来说现在还是太过了，Sam的脑子还是一有空闲就忍不住钻进刚刚发生的那些荒唐的事情里去，尤其是他想到Castiel本人还在楼上休息的时候。

他将杯子里的饮料一饮而尽，推掉了Kathy共进午餐的邀请，回到旅馆收拾好东西退掉了房间独自返回Dean的城市。

在归途的长途巴士上，Sam靠着窗看着窗外被落下的风景——每个城市、每条公路都大同小异，没有什么好看的，Sam甚至没有意识到自己的目光正在放在哪儿，他独自沉浸在自己的回忆里。

02

当他想到他早上站在Castiel的窗前看到的窗外的风景。  
通常来说从窗外那颗树爬进屋子里的人不是他，而是Dean。那么Sam在哪儿呢？他在Castiel家的草丛后面帮Dean望风。当Castiel第一次在窗外看到Dean的时候表情十分错愕，就跟在楼下望风的Sam一样慌张。

Dean对于Sam不敢爬树还是感到非常失望和鄙夷的。“抓着凹凸不平的地方！把脚也卡上去！”Dean有一次这样指挥着，而那次Sam整个人抱在树上滑了下来，磨破了裤子。太疼了，他现在想起来那时候还不知道“小弟弟”有多重要，他觉得他的小弟弟应该也受伤了。总之最后Sam不干了。  
恨铁不成钢的Dean不再尝试让怂包Sam爬树Dean有两次把Sam忘在了外面，这让Sam又委屈又恼，最后Castiel听说了这件事情之后，斥责了Dean一顿，每次都是等Dean进屋之后，偷偷从门口牵着Sam绕过家里的人把Sam带上去玩的。

其实这件事情还是没有必要的，但是Dean当时的理由是“我不想看到Michael看到我时那张臭脸”，Sam就随他去了。不过这件事情很快Castiel和Sam就没再干了——Michael发现了他们。

“你在干什么？”当那次Sam确认Dean的后脚也踏进Castiel的房间之后，一个低沉的声线从他背后响起，Sam吓得全身温度像突降了100°C一样。

蹲在草丛后面的Sam站起来，转过身面对Michael，惴惴不安。  
“我很抱歉，Novak先生，我不应该擅自闯进你们的草坪的。”Sam小小年纪就知道怎么避重就轻逃避主要问题了。

Michael只是抬头看了一眼方才Sam面向的地方，就大概猜出个所以然来了。但是Michael没有说话，这让才长到他胯部的小男孩更加慌张了。  
“我真的很抱歉，我只是想来找Castiel玩，但我不知道能不能，能不能敲你们家的门，我很抱歉。”Sam一个劲的道歉，在Michael的影子下变得小小一团。

“以后直接敲门就可以了，你在这里看着Castiel的房间也没用。”Michael说着走开了，临走前还像是顺手一样草草摸了一把Sam的头。

“谢谢Novak先生，谢谢你！”  
“你现在要跟我一起进来吗？”Michael把着大门朝门外的Sam问道，Sam惊喜地点点头朝他跑了过去。

可惜的是当时Sam没有听到Michael的嘟哝，不然Castiel和Dean在这往前往后也不用瞒得那么辛苦了。  
“就让你哥爬树去吧……”Michael嘟哝着。

Michael不是坏人，至少他对待Sam还是像一个和蔼的邻居的。Sam一直觉得Dean对Michael的恶霸印象完全来自于Dean自己的想象。  
但最后Michael还是变了，在Castiel离开之后，Michael变得尤其冷漠，他跟撒泼的Dean大吵了一架不论，在随后Sam第一次为了把给Castiel的信交给Michael时，Michael已经面露不悦了，这是Sam第一次看到Michael传说中的“臭脸”，当他第二次去找Michael的时候，是Kathy帮他接下的信，一直到他们搬走，都是Kathy在帮忙递交Sam的信件。当然，那些信最后还是没有寄到Castiel的手上。

03

Michael和Castiel很像，他跟Dean也很像，前者因为是兄弟，后者因为都是哥哥。但是如果Sam把这个想法对那时候的Dean说的话，Dean绝对会嗤之以鼻。Sam又想起了前天跟Dean钓鱼的时候Dean对Michael那段同位思考的话，他轻笑了出来。

正在行进的巴士发出令人舒适的轰鸣低音，Sam的身体跟着这个节奏轻微抖动，萌生了一些睡意。突然，抖动变得明显起来，驱除了Sam的睡意，Sam从裤兜儿里掏出了他抖动模式的手机。

“Dean。”  
“回家之旅感觉怎样？”  
“我已经在回程了。”  
“那么快？你昨天下午才到的不是么？”  
“是啊……”Sam无力地笑了笑没有直接回答Dean，“我去过了我们的学校，还去了以前那个公园……还有我们家，那儿被重建了，还没建好，围了起来。”  
Sam没有提Castiel。  
“那很好啊，”Dean听上去也为Sam的旅程感到开心，“你去过Castiel家了吗？”

Sam一时语塞。  
“额恩……去了，现在只有Kathy和她的家人住在那里。”Sam撒谎道。  
Dean若有所思地发出思考的声音，似乎在想什么Sam直觉告诉他很难接的话题。  
“嘿，”Sam带着高涨的语气，“我这次回来想起了不少我们以前的事，今天晚上等我回来后，我们去喝个酒吧？”

电话那头的Dean大笑了起来，他那有感染力的笑声惹得Sam也不自觉地轻笑，他心中的迷雾也暂时烟消云散了。

“说起来，我以前就觉得你跟Michael挺像的。”Sam话锋一转。  
“谁？哪个Michael？”  
“Castiel那个哥哥。”  
“哈，谁说不是呢。”


End file.
